Destino Final
by badgirlanime
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Julie-su volvió a la Dark Legion. La legión ha derrotado Station Square, y conquistado la ciudad de Sonic, Knothole. Tienen la siete esmeraldas del caos. La verdad será revelada. Julie-su descubrirá su verdadero destino...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Cha cha chan! ¡Oh sí! ¡Aquí está la segunda y última parte de "Enfrentando mi destino"!**

**¡El primer capítulo de "Destino Final" (no tiene nada que ver con la película ¿okey?)! **

**Bueno… ¡disfrútenlo!;)**

Cap. 1

Julie-su´s POV

El viento agitó delicadamente mis púas y mi pelo. La vista desde el balcón del castillo Acorn sería magnifica si nosotros, la Dark Legion, no estuviéramos estropeándola. Al conquistar la ciudad hackeando a Nicole ya no es la misma.

Ya no es la ciudad perfecta, ya no es Knothole.

Hemos sometido a los ciudadanos a esclavitud, algo que no me gusta, pero no tenemos opción, si somos demasiado amables con ellos fácilmente se revelarían.

Sonic y los demás lograron escaparse pero la siguiente vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

Hace unos días derrotamos a Station Square, el único lugar "seguro" que les quedaría sería Angel Island, nuestro siguiente objetivo.

Hace un par de años se me hacía imposible la idea de poder derrotarlos, a los Freedom Fighters y a Chaotix. Ahora se me hace posible, totalmente posible y fácil.

-¡Mi florecilla! ¿Qué haces aquí arriba solita?- escuché una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. Sonreí porque se trataba de Antonio, mi amigo que se cree que es el equidna más guapo y sexy del universo. Por alguna razón nos llevamos bien, normalmente no me junto con arrogantes.

-Disfrutando la vista- dije con un poco de tono sarcástico.

-Pronto tendremos una vista realmente nuestra, hecha por nosotros. Cuando se acabe la guerra- escuché a Archie. Mientras que Antonio no cambió nada durante estos años Archie sí. Se ha vuelto un equidna serio, fuerte, valiente, audaz, listo… ¿Ya mencione que se hizo muy fuerte? Creo que sí.

Los volteé a ver. Allí estaba Antonio con su brazo derecho metálico, su típica sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos verdes, traía su traje de soldado elite, unos pantalones negros con una camisa gris sin mangas y unas botas negras. Archie estaba allí con sus ojos celestes calmados que no tienen nada que ver con sus brazos musculosos. Aún recuerdo como hace unos años era un equidna flacuchento, sin nada de musculo, solo huesos. Su color de piel, marrón rojo no combina con el de sus ojos. Él también está usando un traje de soldado elite.

Se acercaron a mí, uno a cada lado mío.

-Archie tiene razón, pronto tendremos nuestra propia ciudad en Angel Island y podremos ser lo que queramos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero ser?- me preguntó con una voz seductora.

-No y creo que no lo quiero saber- le respondí incomoda.

-Por favor Julie-su, sé que puedes adivinar…- me dijo otra vez con su maldito tono "sexy". ¿Por qué siempre se comporta de esta manera? Lo hace incluso enfrente de Archie, no tiene vergüenza. Algunas veces pienso que solo lo hace para molestarme…

-Antonio, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero salir contigo… Y si tengo que decírtelo otro millón de veces más lo haré- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos una vez, dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás.

-No, ya te dije, solo te veo como un amigo. Además, puedes tener a cualquier chica de la Dark Legion, tienes muchas opciones y estoy segurísima que ellas estarían encantadas de salir contigo.

-Sí, pero ellas no son tú- me susurró cerca del oído. Puse otra vez los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos al rato- les dije antes de saltar.

Al principio, cuando estaba empezando a controlar mis nuevos poderes tenía que concentrarme mucho en lo que quería hacer con la energía, ahora es automático, algo subconsciente. No tengo que pensarlo mucho para hacer unas bolas de energía o hacer que la energía me eleve. En otras palabras, volar.

Me fui alejando del castillo volando sobre los edificios. No tengo paciencia ahora para aguantar los coqueteos de Antonio. Desde hace un tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo va a suceder. Okey, estoy mintiendo, no siento que algo malo va a pasar, SÉ que va a suceder algo malo.

Ellos, Archie y Antonio, no me entenderían si les digo. Nadie lo haría. La persona que más amaban (quien sabe quiénes sean) no les ha declarado oficialmente que los matarán la siguiente vez que se vean.

_Flashback_

_Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero siempre al pensar sobre eso me parecía como un sueño, pero ahora que está pasando me parece muy real._

_Estamos atacando Station Square. Más bien, YO estoy atacando a Station Square. Si queremos de verdad derrotar a Knothole y conquistar Angel Island primero debemos derrotar a quienes podrían ayudarles. Eso significa causar muchos destrozos y dañar su energía eléctrica. Además sería como una pequeña lección: "Si se meten en nuestro camino les irá mal"._

_Trato de no lastimar gente, pero todos están tan asustados, me temen._

_Los entiendo, yo también me tendría miedo._

_Parezco una versión femenina de Enerjak. Claro que sin un atuendo ridículo, estoy usando mi traje de capitana. Guantes negros, pantalones negros, botas, blusa sin manga, todo de negro. _

_Estoy levitando por la avenida principal causando destrozos a los edificios, semáforos, casas, todo lo que se encuentra con mi mirada. Todas las personas huyen de mí corriendo frenéticas por las calles, tratando de esconderse. En cierta forma da pena verlos tan indefensos y débiles. _

_Ya casi termino mi trabajo, solo unos destrozos más y regresaré con mi equipo, quiénes se asegurarán de destruir la planta eléctrica… Siento energía chaos aproximándose a donde yo estoy. No tengo dudas, sé quién es, es algo bueno encontrarlo tan fácil. Después de todo él tiene la última esmeralda chaos que nos falta._

_Sonreí pero mi sonrisa no me duró mucho, alguien me atacó por detrás. Yo la contraataqué con una bola de energía. Escuché un gemido de dolor y fue cuando la vi mejor. Rouge. La murciélaga blanca que una vez la consideré mi amiga. Agudicé mis sentidos, si ella esta aquí eso significa que el resto de su equipo no debe de estar muy lejos._

_-Hola Julie-su, no esperábamos una visita tuya, ¿Cómo está tu padre?- me preguntó en el suelo._

_Ella no ha cambiado nada. Lleva el mismo traje de siempre, sigue siendo la misma que conocí hace años. La única diferencia es que se ha dejado crecer un poco el pelo. Al parecer quiere ganar tiempo, le seguiré la corriente. Lo más seguro que es alguien me atacará por detrás otra vez._

_-Solo vine a decir hola, y mi padre se encuentra muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo está el guardián?_

_-Knuckles se encuentra bien. Pero se encontraría mejor si ustedes ya dejaran esta estúpida guerra sin sentido- me dijo levantándose._

_-Créeme que yo también quiero que esta guerra acabe, pero así están las cosas, ustedes perderán- le dije descendiendo al suelo._

_-Apostaría todas mis joyas a que ustedes perderán- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Puse los ojos en blanco y en ese momento fue cuando alguien me disparó por detrás. Reaccioné rápido e hice un escudo de energía que hizo rebotar el disparo. Luego con un poco de concentración hice que el edificio donde se encontraba Omega, el robot que me atacó se derrumbara._

_Gracias a mis años de práctica pude esquivar el ataque de Shadow, él había llegado en un borrón, pero yo pude sentirlo venir y lo esquivé a tiempo. Sí, él es quien tiene la última esmeralda, se la quitaré._

_Lo ataqué con muchas bolas de energía pero él pudo conseguir esquivarlas todas, luego me vino a atacar otra vez pero yo lo esquivé. Así estuvimos peleando, con todas nuestras fuerzas, él con sus habilidades chaos y yo con mis poderes de la Esmeralda Madre. Sé todos sus movimientos, entrené con él cuando estaba con los Chaotix. Antes de regresar a la Dark Legion. Cuando lo amaba._

_Pero eso está en el pasado. Lucharé por el bien de mi gente, aunque tenga que derrotar a mi ex novio._

_Él me atacó con su Chaos Spear, pero me teletransporté detrás de él y lo ataqué con mi Thunder Arrow. Shadow gritó de dolor pero no me compadecí y lo volví a atacar con una gran bola de energía de mi tamaño. Eso lo mandó a volar a un par de cuadras de distancia. Volé para a donde había llegado, en su recorrido destrozó gran parte de la calle. Llegué y vi que estaba inconsciente en el suelo boca arriba. Me puse a un lado de él, me arrodillé para verlo más de cerca. Tengo que quitarle la esmeralda, pero…_

_¿Dónde la tiene? Él no tiene bolsillos… Creo que no quiero averiguarlo pensé. Entonces algo pasó que hace años no sentía. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Agité mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mi cabeza, sólo son hormonas concluí. Estiré mi mano hacia a él para empezar a buscar la gema, pero él despertó en menos de un parpadeo y me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca._

_Tanta fuerza aplicó en el agarre que me dolió. Luego me empezó a torcer la muñeca, yo no hice nada. Simplemente no supe que hacer, tenía miedo. Acercó su cara a la mía y me dijo en un susurro_

_-Has llegado demasiado lejos, pero ya no más. El presidente me acaba de encargar de una misión… Él quiere que ya no vivas… Yo me encargaré de eso._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal comentario frío. ¿Acaso él me acaba de decir que me va a matar?_

_Me lanzó un golpe a la cara con su mano libre y yo salí volando. Aterricé en el suelo de panza. _

_Shadow me quiere muerta. Shadow me quiere matar. Él me va a matar… por una misión de su queridísimo presidente…_

_Me levanté con las manos cerradas y temblando del enojo. Me acordé porque lo dejé de amar y empecé a odiarlo. ¡ÉL ES SOLO UN IDIOTA SIN SENTIMIENTOS! Sentí como la energía recorría todo mi cuerpo. Miré de reojo un vidrio roto de un edificio y pude ver mi reflejo. Mi piel empezaba a ponerse verde. _

_-¡Chaos Spear!- escuché detrás de mí, esquivé el ataque y lo ataqué con mis bolas energía, no dejé de atacarlo, no lo dejaba ni siquiera pensar. Cuando me di cuenta que no funcionaba empecé a destrozar la calle levantando grandes pedazos de cementos, también empecé a destruir los edificios que estaban a mi alrededor y le empecé a lanzar todo a Shadow. De alguna forma esquivó todo lo que le lanzaba y llegó hasta mí, pero no lo dejé golpearme. Con mis poderes lo paralicé, le sonreí. Lo mandé a estrellarse contra una pared, luego otra, y otra, y otra, lo machacaba sin darle un respiro._

_Cuando me aburrí lo puse enfrente de mí, jeje, parece que a la "Forma de Vida Perfecta" le dieron una buena paliza. Con un poco de concentración saqué su esmeralda de sus púas con mis poderes. La gema morada llegó a mi mano. _

_-Creo que me quedaré con esto- le dije guardando la esmeralda. Me gruñó pero yo aún lo sostenía con mis poderes. Me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído_

_-Sí de verdad quieres matarme tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que esto Agente Shadow…_

_Lo mandé a volar hasta al otro lado de la ciudad, entonces escuché una nave, miré al cielo y vi que era la nave de mi equipo._

_Justo a tiempo._

_End of Flashback_

En ese momento estaba muy enojada así que no me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba eso.

La siguiente vez que nos veamos uno de nosotros morirá. Shadow quiere y puede matarme, pero yo… no estoy segura que sea capaz de hacerlo. Sí, lo odio, pero nunca he matado en mi vida. ¿Seré capaz de matar a alguien en defensa propia? ¿Seré capaz de matarlo?

Suspiré. Me alejé bastante de la ciudad en este rato, debería de volver. Empecé a volver hacia allá, pero algo, más bien una energía me detuvo. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Enerjak. Pero luego lo volví a pensar y supe quién era.

-¡Maldito seas Silver! Pensé que no tendría la maldita suerte de verte otra vez…-le dije volteándolo a ver. Allí estaba flotando a unos metros lejos de mí. Él no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada.

-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero tú vendrás conmigo. Esto podría cambiar el destino de todos y tal vez salvar mi tiempo- dijo el erizo blanco para luego abrir una especie de portal con una joya brillante amarilla, parece una esmeralda chaos pero su forma es diferente…

Normal POV

_En otra parte lejos de donde se encontraban Julie-su y Silver…_

Un pequeño jet está volando rápidamente hacia Angel Island. Su piloto es el Agente Shadow, que esta tan sombrío como siempre y su compañero robot Omega que esta tan… ¿metálico? Lo que sea. Después de la humillante derrota que tuvieron en Station Square G.U.N los envió a reunirse con los Chaotix y Freedom Fighters en Angel Island para planear un ataque a la Dark Legion quienes han conquistado Knothole.

Entonces Rouge salió del pequeño baño con una mano en la boca y otra en la panza, parecía que iba a volver a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Estúpido jet, estúpida turbulencia…- dijo sentándose en su asiento atrás de Shadow y alado de Omega.

-¿TE SIENTES MEJOR ROUGE?- preguntó Omega al verla en ese estado.

-Sí, gracias Omega- le dijo sonriéndole, luego miró a Shadow con el ceño fruncido- Al menos alguien aquí se preocupa por mí.

Shadow no le dijo nada, la ignoró, como siempre. Rouge suspiró resignada, estaba harta que Shadow siguiera así de sombrío y frío. No ha sido el mismo desde lo que sucedió con Julie-su. Rouge trató de animarlo, pero nunca pudo ayudarlo y lo único que logró fue hacer que él se enojara con ella eternamente. Ahora solo la ignora, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, o para alguna misión, pero nada más.

La murcielaga blanca se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban viendo de cerca a Angel Island.

-¿Rouge? ¿Shadow? ¿Nos escuchan?- escucharon a alguien en la radio. Rouge se levantó a contestar en el tablero de Shadow oprimiendo un botón verde.

-Aquí Rouge, ¿dónde nos podemos estacionar cariño?- le preguntó Rouge a Knuckles por la radio.

-Diríjanse unos 65° grados a la izquierda rodeando la isla, nosotros les abriremos una compuerta para que entren a Haven-dijo Knuckles por la radio, por su tono estaba sonriendo. Haven, era la base super secreta de los guardianes, Tails y Rotor han ayudado a repararla para esconderse allí todos.

Shadow sin decir nada hizo lo que dijo Knuckles y en menos de un minuto vieron unas rocas moviéndose, haciendo un agujero lo bastante grande para que una pequeña nave entrara. El erizo negro dirigió la nave adentro y se estacionó con cuidado. Era una gran base, un poco descuidada pero funcionaba.

Team Dark se bajó del jet y algunos de los Chaotix los recibieron, quienes eran Knuckles, Espio, Charmy y Saffron. Rouge se fue directamente hacia Knuckles y lo abrazó, él riendo la abrazó también. Knuckles no había cambiado mucho, estaba usando unos pantalones estilo militar y un chaleco completamente abierto. Charmy había crecido mucho en esos tres años y su novia Saffron se había vuelto una niña muy bonita. Espio solo usaba un pantalón verde oscuro musgo(lleno de armas filosas estilo ninja).

-Vamos, todos están allá arriba- dijo Knuckles agarrando de la mano a Rouge, todos empezaron a caminar a donde iba Knuckles. Shadow y Omega no dijeron nada simplemente los siguieron. Llegaron a un cuarto de reunión donde había una gran mesa con unas sillas, muchas de ellas ya estaban ocupadas por Freedom Fighters o los Chaotix. En el fondo había unas pantallas que estaban apagas.

Allí estaban muy serios, incluso Sonic estaba serio. Pero él se levantó de su asiento y se lo ofreció a Rouge con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces que empiece la reunión- dijo Knuckles en voz alta poniéndose en su lugar.

Nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Amy rompió el silencio diciendo

-¿Qué haremos? Si nos quedamos ellos nos encontraran, Julie-su sabe de este lugar, pero si vamos a atacarlos lo único que ganaremos será otra paliza- La eriza rosada había cambiado bastante, ya no era la eriza chiflada e infantil de hace unos años. Se había convertido en una señorita, ya no llevaba puesto su típico vestido rojo, sino unos shorts negros y una blusa sencilla blanca. Ella no usaba su piko piko hammer, sino usaba DOS piko piko hammers.

-Deberíamos emboscarlos aquí- dijo Bunnie the Rabbit, ella no había cambiado nada. Su esposo, Antonie, asintió con la cabeza. Él se había hecho un poco más valiente con estos años.

-No podremos contra ellos, incluso con una emboscada, son demasiados, no podríamos derrotarlos o proteger la Esmeralda Madre- dijo Mighty el armadillo, por suerte él no había cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo armadillo lindo de siempre, claro que no lo hagan enojar porque se le van los estribos.

-Ya es bastante malo que tengan las siete esmeraldas del caos bajo su poder, no podemos dejar que obtengan la Esmeralda Madre también- dijo Ray, que al crecer en estos años aprendió a hablar sin tartamudear. Solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso o asustado.

-Ray tiene razón, debemos evitar que obtengan la Esmeralda Madre también- dijo Espio.

-¡Hay que ir a atacar! ¡Hay que terminar esto de una buena vez por todas! ¡Hay que matar a esa perra ya!- dijo Vector golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-No debemos apresurarnos tanto tampoco, después de todo, ya sabes que pasó cuando trataste de matar a Julie-su- dijo Sally con voz sombría. Todos se volvieron a quedar callados. Cuando Vector trató de matar a Julie-su la inocente de Cream fue quien recibió el disparo. Amy se puso triste ante la mención de la muerte de su amiguita. Vector salió indignado de allí diciendo

-¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Después de un momento de silencio nuestro héroe Sonic dijo

-Vector tiene un poco de razón, debemos de ir a atacarlos a ellos antes que vengan por nosotros.

-Si pudiéramos recuperar a Nicole sería más fácil recuperar Knothole- dijo Sally triste por su amiga.

-Tails y yo trataremos de diseñar algún virus para poder hackear la red de la Dark Legion y recuperar a Nicole- dijo Rotor poniendo una mano en el hombro del zorro. Tails también había crecido para convertirse en un guapo jovencito.

-Está bien-dijo Knuckles, todos los demás que no se les ocurría nada mejor asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras Rotor y Tails se pusieron a trabajar todos los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada, todos encerrados en sus pensamientos. Unas horas después Rotor y Tails aún seguían trabajando, ya era de noche.

-Tails ve a descansar, yo seguiré un rato más. Necesitarás energía para todo lo que venga- dijo Rotor tallándose los ojos. Tails iba a protestar pero no pudo evitar bostezar, sin decir nada se levantó para salirse de la habitación y empezó dirigirse a su cuarto temporal que compartía con Sonic. Cuando llegó Sonic no estaba, seguramente él estaba por allí en la base concluyó. Se tiró a su cama y suspiró cansado.

Tail´s POV

Si tan solo pudiéramos derrotar a Julie-su. Podríamos derrotar a toda la legión como antes, como cuando ella era una de los chicos buenos.

Cerré los ojos, estoy muy cansado.

Cream…

Desde que ella murió he tenido pesadillas sin sentido donde ella siempre está sonriendo, como si nunca hubiera muerto, luego Julie-su aparece para secuestrarla… Luego yo trato de salvarla pero cada vez que estoy cerca de hacerlo me despierto y me acuerdo de la verdad: Ella esta muerta.

Julie-su nunca fue mala con Cream así que no sé porque sueño que ella la secuestra.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que estuve con ellas dos juntas en un día normal…

_Flashback_

_-¡Bien hecho Tails! Descansemos un poco- dijo Julie-su secándose el sudor de su frente con su brazo. Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos en el césped. Ella me está entrenando porque hoy Knuckles no pudo, he aprendido un par de cosas con ella. Ya veo porque Knuckles dice que es una gran peleadora._

_-Muchas gracias Julie-su por entrenarme hoy- le dije sonriendo._

_-Denada, es un placer, peleas muy bien y aprendes rápido- me dijo sonriéndome también._

_-Sí pero… no soy capaz de derrotar a alguien muy fuerte todavía._

_-Pero lo harás en un par de años, Tails, eres un niño muy listo, cuando seas un poco más grande tu inteligencia será tu mayor arma y los villanos temblarán con solo escuchar tu nombre, ya verás- me dijo guiñándome un ojo._

_-¿De verdad crees eso?- le pregunté sorprendido._

_-¡Claro que sí! Tú tienes ventaja sobre todos los demás. Con tu inteligencia podrás saber la debilidad de cada quién con solo pelear un minuto con ellos. Por ejemplo muchas de las veces la fuerza de uno es su debilidad- me dijo mirando el cielo._

_-¿Cómo la fuerza de uno puede ser su debilidad?_

_-Por ejemplo… Si Sonic perdiera su velocidad estaría en un buen problema, otro ejemplo es… ¡La Dark Legion! Sí, hace muchos años nuestras partes robóticas no eran aprueba de agua, así que si en batalla pisábamos un charco de agua hacíamos corto circuito y pues moríamos. No sabes la vergüenza que era morir así._

_-Wow, no sabía eso…-dijo totalmente sorprendido y contento por haber aprendido algo interesante._

_-¡Tails, Señorita Julie-su!-escuchamos detrás de nosotros. Volteamos a ver y vimos que era Cream con Cheese viniendo hacia nosotros. Cream traía una caja circular._

_-¿Cómo están?- nos preguntó al llegar con nosotros. Cheese voló dando círculos alrededor de mí._

_-Muy bien Cream ¿Y tú?-preguntó Julie-su sonriéndole._

_-También muy bien, gracias, Cheese y yo les hicimos galletas- dijo abriendo la caja revelando unas galletas de chispas de chocolate que se veían deliciosas._

_-¡Wow! ¡Se ven deliciosas Cream!- exclamó Julie-su muy sorprendida._

_-Porfavor agarren las que quieran- dijo Cream con su típica sonrisa amable. Julie-su y yo agarramos una y la probamos. ¡Estaba bien rica! Julie-su le dijo que se sentara también y empezamos a platicar del clima y de cosas por el estilo. Cheese se puso en el hombro de Julie-su y ella le acarició la cara mientras le preguntaba a Cream quien le había enseñado a cocinar. Cream le contestó muy orgullosa que su mamá. Julie-su puso una expresión de… tristeza, Cream y yo nos miramos seguramente con la misma duda, entonces llegó Knuckles y Vector._

_Julie-su se paró para abrazar a Knuckles feliz otra vez._

_-¿Cómo les fue con el entrenamiento?-le preguntó Knuckles todavía abrazándola._

_-Super bien, Tails es un buen cadete- dijo guiñándome otra vez el ojo._

_-¿Qué cosas malvadas le enseñaste al niño?- le preguntó Vector enseñando los dientes._

_-Nada que tú no le enseñarías- le contestó también enseñando los dientes. Antes que empezaran a gruñirse Knuckles cambió de tema._

_End of Flashback_

Eso fue hace muchos años, cuando Julie-su era novia de Knuckles pero luego Knuckles la dejó por Rouge… Luego ella nos traicionó a todos regresando a la Dark Legion, con esos equidnas y sus partes robóticas y su deseo bizarro de conquistar Angel Island y el mundo…

Esperen…

…

¡!

Normal POV

Sonic estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto temporal cuando esta se abrió y Tails salió corriendo como si sus colas estuvieran en llamas.

-¡Hey Tails! ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Sonic en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo a la distancia.

-¡Tengo una idea para derrotar a Julie-su y a la Dark Legion!-gritó el zorrito antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo. Sonic sonrió orgulloso de su pequeño hermano, entonces entró a su cuarto y se puso a dormir.

_Al día siguiente…_

Estaba anocheciendo mientras los Chaotix, Freedom Fighters y Team Dark en diferentes naves se dirigían a Knothole, a recuperar su ciudad a toda costa. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del escudo, Tails salió volando de la nave con una pistola y le disparó. Pero no salió una bala, ni un rayo láser, sino varias ondas magnéticas haciendo un agujero en el escudo. Por allí entraron y empezó la acción.

Miles de pistolas apuntaron para dispararles pero los héroes fueron más rápidos y dispararon con sus pistolas especiales. Muchas ondas fueron contra los legionarios y al tocarlos estos se atontaron y se desmayaron mientras que sus pistolas dejaron de funcionar.

-¡Funciona!- gritó Tails- Como sus partes robóticas están conectadas a su sistema nervioso esta onda magnética afecta sus partes biónicas al mismo tiempo que a ellos dejándolos "out".

-¡Menos habla y más outs Tails!-le dijo Amy sacando sus dos martillos. Todos empezaron su marcha hacia el castillo Acorn. Algunos peleaban mientras que otros disparaban con esas pistolas especiales hechas por Tails y Rotor. Como ya estaba medio oscuro los legionarios parecían sombras con sus capuchas y capas negras. Cuando llegaron al castillo Knuckles dio la orden de separarse, un grupo iba a hackear el sistema y el otro se iba a enfrentar a Julie-su y a su padre quien es el jefe de la legión.

El grupo que iba a derrotar a Julie-su eran: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Omega y Vector. Ellos ya iban a llegar al vestíbulo donde se encontraba los tronos del rey y la reina de Knothole (Elias y su esposa) pero Julie-su apareció poniéndose en su camino.

-¡Chicos! ¡Regresen! Por su seguridad tiene que ir…- Julie-su no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Vector le disparó por sorpresa con una pistola dejándola "out". Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas con los ojos girando a diferentes direcciones. Como todos los demás ella no estaba muerta pero tardaría en despertarse.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Espio algo confundido, ella parecía haber estado preocupada por ellos.

-Ya no importa, tenemos que matarla antes que despierte- dijo Vector sombrío.

-¿No crees que exageras? Con mantenerla en la cárcel estará bien- dijo Sonic.

-No, debemos acabar con ella, con sus poderes podría escapar fácilmente y todo esto se volverá a repetir.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Shadow sorprendiendo a todos. Ellos sabían que la odiaba pero no tanto. Shadow se acercó por un lado a ella, sacó su pistola y la apuntó hacia ella. Empezó a jalar el gatillo pero pasó algo:

Dudó.

Por ese mini segundo de duda no pudo matarla porque una bola de energía oscura lo golpeó. Shadow salió volando contra los demás. Él único que reaccionó y esquivó a Shadow fue Knuckles. Nuestro guardián miró al final del pasillo donde unas grandes puertas (del vestíbulo) estaban abiertas y entre ellas había una silueta, era la silueta de un equidna.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Knuckles completamente confundido y algo asustado.

-No puedo dejar que la maten, después de todo, aún la necesito para mis planes…- dijo el dueño de aquella silueta mientras energía obscura empezaba a salir de él. La criatura empezó a reírse maléficamente mientras los chicos se preparaban para la pelea.

**Espero que les haya gustado;) Siento que el principio esta padre (el Julie-su´s POV) pero todo lo demás no :S Pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará mejor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que están pensando, tardé mucho en subirlo, pero es que me atoré en una parte y últimamente no he tenido ganas de escribir… :´( Advertencia: Casi al final hay varias maldiciones! **

**Bueno espero que les guste:)**

Cap. 2

Julie-su´s POV

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste- me dijo una silueta borrosa desde arriba. Siento que el piso se mueve, ¿Qué rayos me pasó?

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó otra silueta. Me fui levantando para poder sentarme.

-Define bien- le contesté sujetando mi cabeza con mis dos manos. Mi vista se fue aclarando y pude ver mejor a Archie y Antonio quienes estaban arrodillados a mis lados. Al parecer están preocupados por mí.

-No sabíamos cuando despertarías, nadie más lo ha hecho- dijo Archie intrigado. Miré a mi alrededor, estoy en un pasillo del Castillo Acorn, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es haberme ido al… desierto- dije despacio, casi dije "al futuro". Si hubiera dicho eso tendría que explicarles de todo lo que me enteré con Silver.

-Los Freedom Fighters y los Chaotix nos atacaron con unos pistolas que nos dejan al parecer inconscientes por un tiempo, te dispararon, pero no te preocupes, el Doctor Finitevus se encargó de ellos, ahora están encerrados con Eggman- me dijo Antonio poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.

-También nos atacaron unos agentes de G.U.N, Team Dark-agregó Archie. Me fui levantando y ellos me ayudaron un poco. Ya lo recuerdo, yo vine a advertirles pero Vector me disparó. Idiota. Bueno, supongo que algunas personas nunca cambian, aunque sean unos imbéciles. Como el dicho "Un imbécil siempre será un imbécil".

-Tu padre ha declarado oficialmente hace un momento que mañana será su ejecución-me dijo Antonio serio. Genial, me quedo inconsciente un ratito y me pierdo de todo.

-Entonces… iré a decirles unas palabritas…- dije otra vez lentamente, no les puedo decir sobre ESO todavía.

-Te acompaña…- empezó a decir Archie pero yo lo interrumpí diciendo

-No, no necesito de su compañía - dije con una mirada firme. Luego di media vuelta para dirigirme a la cárcel que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí pero me detuve después de haber dado unos pasos. Fui grosera con Archie.

Me regresé y abracé a Archie. Él parecía sorprendido pero luego me abrazó también.

-Lo siento Archie, pero necesito hacer esto sola- le dije todavía abrazándolo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- dijo él soltándome. Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿No habrá un abrazo para el guapísimo y candente Antonio?- me preguntó el equidna de ojos verdes alzando su brazo metálico y su brazo normal hacia a mí.

-No- dije simplemente y di media vuelta para irme. Escuché como Archie se reía en voz baja y como Antonio le murmuró algo que no entendí. Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, pero sonriendo. Caminé por los majestuosos pasillos del castillo hasta la entrada. Salí y me dirigí hacia la cárcel, en el camino mis camaradas me saludaban y preguntaban si estaba bien, yo los saludaba también y les decía con una sonrisa que estaba completamente bien, que ningún Freedom Fighter podía hacerme algún daño grave y ellos reían y decían que tenía toda la razón.

Muchos otros están siendo llevados posiblemente al hospital que hay aquí. Un herido en una camilla me saludó con su brazo bueno, yo le sonreí al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él. Le pregunté que le había pasado y me contestó con una sonrisa torcida simplemente dos palabras: Amy Rose. Yo le sonreí otra vez, a mí tampoco me gusta enfrentarme a Amy, con sus dos martillos, siempre que peleo con ella lo hago a distancia. Le puse una mano en el hombro deseándole que se recupere pronto y me despedí de él para luego que los legionarios médicos se lo llevaran.

Todo ha cambiado, antes los demás simplemente me ignoraban, pero desde que regresé con ellos me tratan diferente, todos me conocen, todos me saludan, todos me aceptan. Tal vez es por el hecho de que soy hija del Grandmaster Luger y soy la única de la Dark Legion que puede darle una paliza a los Freedom Fighters y Chaotix. Nunca lo sabré, pero lo que sí sé es que ellos confían en mí más de lo que alguna vez los Chaotix hicieron.

Si ellos hubieran confiado más en mí no estaríamos en este problema.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?

El futuro es horrible y apocalíptico por culpa de un "traidor". Silver pensó por alguna razón que yo era ese "traidor" y le dijo a mis "amigos" así que todos decidieron encerrarme, porque su código de honor dice que es muy malo matar, aunque Vector no tiene uno porque trató de asesinarme. Ese… Regresando al tema, me trataron de encerrar, hubo malentendidos, ellos entendieron que yo era la mala de esta historia y entendí que me encerraban porque ya no les era de utilidad. Finalmente me encerraron, yo estaba estresada y confundida, Dr. Finitevus se aprovechó de eso y me convenció de regresar a la Dark Legion.

Y ahora estamos aquí, soy su enemiga y el mundo se va a acabar en unos meses si no paro todo esto. Es injusto que YO tenga que resolver todo esto, es decir, ellos fueron los que se equivocaron de traidor. Si hubieran confiado en mí un poquito todo esto sería otra historia completamente diferente. Todo es SU culpa.

Haber Julie-su tranquilízate, no fue solo su culpa, también la tuya. Si hubieras sido un poco más paciente y hubieras confiado más en tus "amigos" tampoco habría pasado todo esto. Si hubiera sido más paciente… ¿Acaso nadie más hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo? Imagínense, ustedes despiertan pensando en conejitos y flores, luego un policía humano los ataca, para luego pasar la peor noche de sus vidas en la cárcel, para luego ser trasladados a otro lugar y en el trayecto los policías son unos groseros con ustedes. Después tus amigos más cercanos tratan de encerrarte aunque sea a la fuerza. Te disparan, te mandan a volar contra árboles, te electrocutan, te desmayas, te dicen que ellos nunca fueron tus amigos, que solo te usaron y que como ya no les eres de utilidad te encerraron. Un maniático te quiere sacar de la cárcel y llevarte con tu querido papá que es el último familiar confiable que te quiere que está vivo.

¿Ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo? Si hubiera sido paciente tal vez todo sería como antes… o tal vez yo estaría pudriéndome en la cárcel. Quién sabe. Supongo que no tiene sentido pensar más sobre ello. Tengo que enfocarme en el ahora.

De alguna forma tengo que sacar a Sonic y a los demás de la cárcel para que no sean ejecutados mañana y que el mundo se acabe por eso, pero sin parecer una traidora.

¿Qué? ¿Creían que después de todo esto iba a volver con ellos dando saltitos en un prado lleno de flores? Absolutamente no, nunca voy a volver con ellos. Ahora tengo mi lugar en la legión. No puedo decepcionar a mi gente ahora, después de todo este tiempo con ellos. No puedo volver a traicionarlos. Pero no puedo dejar que el mundo se acabe, así que tengo que encontrar una solución…

Haber:

Están en la cárcel donde ningún villano ha podido escapar, ni siquiera Eggman. Varios legionarios están vigilándolos, así que tendría que noquearlos o hacer una distracción para que ellos se vayan y sacar a los chicos.

Pero Nicole tiene vigilada toda la ciudad, y si no me equivoco ahora vigila más la cárcel que cualquier otro lugar. Podría deshabilitarla por un momento… o hacer un apagón para apagarla a ella también, eso haría que las celdas se abrieran y los Freedom Fighters y Chaotix escaparan. Yo no tendría que estar allí así que nadie sabría que estoy de cierta forma de su parte. Pero eso haría un gran caos, los otros villanos también escaparían, los ciudadanos de Knothole podrían aprovecharse y derrotarnos en ese momento de confusión…

Definitivamente no permitiré eso.

Tal vez yo podría hackear el sistema que tiene Doctor Finitevus, ganar el control de Nicole, darle órdenes de liberar a los chicos… Luego tendría al Doctor lunático detrás de mí porque seguramente se enterará que yo lo hice. Soy buena con las computadoras pero no tanto como él lamentablemente.

Mugre Finitevus. Él es quien planeó todo esto, aprovechándose que mis amigos pensaban que era una traidora me convenció de volver a la legión, pero claro antes se hizo socio de mi papá. ¡Tiene seguramente en sus manos las esmeraldas del chaos en este preciso momento, mientras planea obtener la Esmeralda Madre para luego destruir el mundo con sus propias manos porque él cree que la única manera de purificar nuestra planeta es matando a todo aquel que este en él!

Como me enferma ese equidna.

-¡Por favor déjenlo en paz!- escuché una voz femenina que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Como se escuchaba parecía que estaba llorando. Miré a lo lejos y vi una bola de legionarios, parecían que le estaban dando una paliza a alguien.

Me acerque a ellos tranquilamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. No quería parecer como si me hubiera preocupado por lo que estaba pasando allí. Nunca es bueno ser obvia. Cuando llegué pregunté con voz autoritaria

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Todos me voltearon a ver luego inmediatamente hicieron un medio circulo para que yo pudiera verlos a todos y que ninguno me diera la espalda. En el centro de ellos estaba Ash, un amigo de Sonic, tenía varios moretones en la cara y su nariz sangraba un poco. A un lado de él estaba Mina siendo sujetada por un legionario, ella estaba llorando. Ellos no cambiaron mucho, aunque hace años que no los veía.

-Julie-su-murmuró sorprendida Mina todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, el viento agitaba delicadamente su pelo que ahora está muy cortito.

-Señorita Julie-su, este estaba planeando una revuelta contra nosotros con su amiguita- me informó un soldado que hace poco se unió al grupo G en batalla.

-Ya veo- dije acariciando mi barbilla con mi mano mientras ponía mi otro brazo atrás de mi espalda.

-Traidora- me espetó Ash como si me estuviera escupiendo el insulto. Yo sonreí levemente.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él señorita?- me preguntó otro soldado, creo que una vez lo salvé a él.

-¿Qué me sugieren?- les pregunté a todos turnando mi mirada en cada uno de ellos.

-Mandarlo a trabajar a la fábrica de armas- respondió uno.

-Sé me hace que allí le sería más fácil hacer una revuelta-le comenté.

-Hay que azotarlo-dijo otro.

-Eso sería muy sádico ¿no creen? y nosotros no somos así… ¿verdad?

-Deberíamos obligarlo a besarle sus pies mi señora…-dijo uno sonriendo maliciosamente enseñando sus dientes blancos.

-Mmmmm eso es una estupenda idea, pero creo que tengo una mejor, unos boletos gratis de primera fila para la ejecución de mañana de los Héroes de Mobius…- dije juntando mis dos manos en un silencioso aplauso mientras sonreía. Mina y Ash abrieron los ojos como platos al escucharme. Mientras que ella empezó a llorar otra vez Ash empezó a insultarme pero un soldado lo calló de un golpe. Otro soldado me dijo que él se encargaría de eso, lo saludé con la mano en la frente, él me devolvió el gesto y entonces di media vuelta y otra vez empecé a ir a la cárcel.

Incluso Ash me odia… ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Nunca hablamos, nunca llegamos a conocernos. Mina en cambio, si la consideré como una amiga… ahora parece que me ve como una especie de monstruo mutante…

Permanecí sumergida en mis pensamientos el resto del camino, llegué a la cárcel en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. Al pasar saludé a los guardias, caminé por el pasillo y finalmente baje las escaleras que conducían a las celdas. Allí me encontré con Zele-ni, traía una arma rara en la mano, estoy segurísima que no es de la legion ya que yo me sé de memoria todo el armamento que tenemos, nuestras actualizaciones, equipo nuevo, en proceso, etc.

-Hey Zeli-la saludé, ella me volteó a ver con sus ojos bionicos y me sonrió.

-Hola Julie-su, no sabes que tengo aquí- me dijo enseñándome el arma.

-No, no sé qué es, dime todo lo que sabes…- le dije sonriendo. Ella me dio el arma con su mano normal. La otra que tiene es robótica porque el año pasado tuvo un pequeño accidente… pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Siguió trabajando e investigando, creando nuevas cosas, se unió a mi equipo y desde que la conocí nos hicimos amigas.

-Esta pistola no dispara laser, ni rayos, ni nada dañino. Sino lanza ondas electromagnéticas, como lo hace un control remoto a una tele, para prenderla o apagarla. Esto como el control remoto nos "apaga", tú sabes que nuestras partes robóticas están conectadas a nuestro sistema nervioso. Al afectar nuestras partes robóticas inmediatamente nos afecta el sistema nervioso también haciendo que nos… desmayemos.

-Ya veo…-expresé con un poco de emoción y algo fascinada, después de tantos años apenas hacen algo útil.

-¿Sabes quién de ellos lo diseñó?- le pregunté regresándole el arma con cuidado.

-Al parecer el genio que hizo esto fue el zorrito Tails-respondió haciendo una mueca y dejando el arma en una mesa. Je, ella no considera a Tails como el enemigo, sino como la "competencia". Lo más seguro es que este enojada consigo misma por no haber previsto aquello.

-Iniciaré un proyecto nuevo, para poder crear algún tipo de chip que nos proteja de este tipo de cosas, si ellos ya supieron como derrotarnos vendrán más ataques parecidos en el futuro- me dijo después y no sé si lo imaginé pero creo haber visto un brillo en esos ojos robóticos. Le sonreí otra vez.

-Tú sabes que siempre te apoyo en los proyectos, si necesitas algo solo dime- le dije, ella me sonrió y dijo

-Muchas gracias Julie-su, bueno iré a empezar algunos preparativos, nos vemos al rato o mañana- entonces se empezó a ir, pero luego me volteó a ver y dijo –Ten cuidado con ellos, incluso los animales más salvajes son peligrosos en jaulas- Luego se fue.

Yo respiré hondo y caminé a las celdas. Preferí no mirar las celdas sino al frente hasta encontrarme en el centro. Fui mirando celda por celda…

En una estaban los más jóvenes: Charmy, Saffron y Ray. Ellos estaban esposados de las muñecas, algo muy simple, perfecto para unos niños. En las otras estaban todos los demás, de un lado los Freedom Fighters y del otro los Chaotix. Todos estaban esposados de todos lados, manos, muñecas, cuello, pies, piernas, cola y colas, en posiciones muy incomodas y algunos parecían estar heridos. Los miré a todos con indiferencia, no sabía cómo empezar a hablarles, lo normal es pelear con ellos, hablar y luego volver a pelear. Tenerlos encerrados y poder hablar tranquilamente es… raro.

Unos me miraban con miedo y otros con enojo. Esto es muy incómodo. Entonces miré a Tails, casi sonreí.

-Hola Tails, un pajarito me dijo que tú fuiste el que diseñó las armas…-le dije despacio, mi voz hizo un poco de eco por las paredes metálicas. Seguramente todos ya sabían de mi presencia allí. Él me sonrió un poco y me dijo con voz ronca.

-Sipi, tú me diste la idea para crear ese invento.

Por un momento mostré sorpresa en mi rostro pero me repuse.

-Algo que me dijiste hace muchos años, claro, cuando no eras una traidora…-agregó sonriendo.

No pude evitar cerrar mis puños con fuerza y fruncir el ceño. Respire hondo y dije

-Ya veo… no volverá a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz fría. Yo casi di un brinco del susto. Me obligué a respirar normal y voltear a verlo sin expresión. Allí estaba él, esposado, completamente inmóvil. Mirándome con odio, con esos ojos color rubí. Si las miradas pudieran matar… Le sostuve la mirada. Me di cuenta que estaba más herido que los demás… Unos moretones morados que apenas se veían por su piel negra, raspones e incluso una pequeña cortada en el brazo…

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- me volvió a preguntar Shadow con veneno en su voz. Tragué saliva con fuerza_. ¡Vamos di algo! ¡No te quedes allí sin decir nada!_ Escuché mi voz decir en mi cabeza. Abrí la boca para empezar a hablar pero alguien me interrumpió…

-¡¿Vienes a torturarnos… verdad traidora?- escuché a Vector preguntarme casi al final del pasillo. Caminé hacia allá para verlo a la cara.

-¡No tienes honor, tú… estúpida cobarde!- En el camino pude ver a Rouge, Mighty, Sonic, Amy y Espio. Espio me miró de una forma… diferente. Le iba a preguntar porque me miraba así pero Vector me volvió a insultar.

-¡No tienes vergüenza, engendro del mal!- Apreté los puños y me puse enfrente de la celda donde se encontraba el tonto cocodrilo. Él al ver que yo estaba enfrente de él trató de moverse, seguramente para tratar de golpearme o al menos estar a mi altura. Vector traía esposas más grandes que todos los demás por su tamaño, por las cadenas pegadas al suelo él está obligado a estar agachado.

-¡Eres una bruja! ¡Nunca has sido otra cosa! ¡Sólo una maligna bruja! ¡Perra! ¡Zorra! –me dijo en voz alta. ¿Es lo mejor que se le ocurre para insultarme? Pff…

-Aja… pero he venido para otra co…-empecé a decir pero Vector me calló gritándome

-¡TÚ CALLATE %$#!- Eso me dejó sorprendida, pero él no se calló…- ¡TÚ $%&# DE $%&#$%! ¡#&$##$, $%&&%$$#, %$&%$! ¡%$$# %$! ¡&$##$ #&! ¡ ¡%$$# %$! ¡ %$&%$! ¡&&%$$&$#!- Cada grosería e insulto me llegaban como piedras lanzadas pero por alguna razón no sentí nada, cada una hacía un eco más grande que la anterior… Entonces sentí algo mojado recorriendo mi mejilla, me toqué la mejilla. Había derramado una lágrima. ¿Cómo puedo derramar una lágrima sin sentir nada?

-¡TÚ ZORRA BASTARDA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU FREAKY PADRE Y SEGURAMENTE IGUAL QUE TU PUTA MADRE QUE ERA UNA IMBECIL MARIMACHA VIBORA! ¡TODOS USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNOS PUTOS EQUIDNAS SIN CEREBRO!- Gritó con toda su fuerza. Allí fue cuando algo hizo "clic" en mi corazón.

-¡CALLATE $%&! ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO!- le grité. Él se quedó callado de la impresión.

-¡¿SABES QUÉ? ¡POR UN PEQUEÑITO MOMENTO TUVE COMPASIÓN DE USTEDES PERO YA NO, JAMÁS LO VOLVERÉ HACER!-le dije para dar media vuelta y caminar con pasos fuertes por donde había venido. No podía controlar mis puños que estaban temblando de pura rabia ¡Quería regresar para matarlo a golpes! Porque una cosa es insultarme a mí, pero otra cosa es insultar a mis padres. Él se pasó de la línea.

-¡DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ PORQUE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE SUS VIDAS!- Les grité saliendo de allí sin voltearlos a ver.

No pienso ayudarlos.

¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SE ACABE EL MUNDO, NI MUERTA VOY A SALVAR A ESOS #$%&!

**¡! ¿Qué pasará? Pues tendrán que leerlo:) **

**Recuerden que ningún personaje es mío, TODOS PERTENECEN A SEGA, excepto Archie, Antonio y Zele-ni, esos si son míos:)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Alastar the hawk :) H. R (Por favor unos aplausos que fue su primer review! Muchas gracias!) vksDC ( Y Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews de "Enfrentando mi Destino"!) y a GalletitaXD (Muchas gracias por estar siempre al tanto de lo que subo:) De veras que lo aprecio mucho!) **

**Bueno, tengo que ir a estudiar T.T ¡Que tengan un bonito día, tarde, noche o mañana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya sé, ya sé, tardé un buen rato en subir otro capitulo, sé que no merezco un review de ustedes pero quise subir este capítulo porque ustedes merecen leer más de esta historia:) Espero que les guste!**

Cap. 3

Silencio.

Todos se habían quedado callados después de haber presenciado aquella poca usual escena.

"-¡Eres una bruja! ¡Nunca has sido otra cosa!..."

"-Aja… pero he…"

"-¡TÚ CALLATE %$#! ¡TÚ…! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU FREAKY PADRE Y… TU…MADRE QUE ERA UNA IMBECIL MARIMACHA VIBORA! ¡TODOS USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNOS… SIN CEREBRO!"

"-¡CALLATE $%&! ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO! ¡¿SABES QUÉ? ¡POR UN PEQUEÑITO MOMENTO TUVE COMPASIÓN DE USTEDES PERO YA NO, JAMÁS LO VOLVERÉ HACER!

¡DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ PORQUE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE SUS VIDAS!"

Apenas podían procesar lo que había ocurrido en ese pequeño minuto.

¿Acaso Julie-su había pensado en ayudarlos? ¿Vector metió la pata al insultarla? ¿Iban a matarlos al día siguiente?

Sí.

Todos estaban clavados en sus pensamientos, los más pequeños empezaron a derramar una que otra lágrima, además que estaban temblando del miedo. Saber que vas a morir al día siguiente y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto te quita mucho la valentía.

-No…

Alguien susurró muy leve.

-No.

Se podía escuchar como esa persona respiraba con dificultad para mantener la calma. Varios agudizaron el oído para escuchar mejor.

-No, no, no, no, nonononononono. ¡NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡NO AHORA! ¡NOOO!

Era Rouge. Empezó a decir eso, y se puso histérica, lloró a cantaros, jaloneaba las cadenas con fuerza haciendo demasiado ruido. Gritó varias veces mientras Knuckles trataba de calmarla desde su celda, con palabras dulces y conformantes. Sonic, quien era el único que podía a ver a Rouge desde su celda se sintió mal por ella. Rouge quien normalmente es dura de llorar ahora no podía parar de hacerlo. Había llorado tanto que su maquillaje se había corrido y ahora parecía mas bien un mapache en vez de una murciélago.

Entonces Amy también empezó a llorar, y después de ella todos se empezaron a asustar y murmurar cosas. Sonic sabía que era su deber acabar con tanta desesperación.

-¡Oigan, no se pongan histéricos! Ustedes saben mejor que nadie eso no nos ayudara en nada-dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos. Rouge abrió sus ojos para verlo, pero con tanta lágrima que traía veía borroso.

-Entiendo que esto se ve como el fin del mundo, pero no lo es. Aún hay una pequeña oportunidad de salir vivos- siguió diciendo Sonic pero este Ray lo interrumpió diciendo

-Teníamos una, y era Julie-su, ella vino a ayudarnos pero Vector la ahuyentó…

-¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO…!- empezó a gritar Vector pero Espio lo calló diciéndole

-Vector cierra la boca, no ayudas en nada al actuar así- Después de eso solo se podía escuchar como el cocodrilo gruñía de enojo.

-Como estaba diciendo, todavía tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de escapar, y no es Julie-su, es el simple hecho de seguir con vida. Ahora, tienen que confiar en mí, encontraré una manera de escapar, ¿Okey? Les prometo, LES JURO, que vamos a salir adelante, recuperaremos nuestro hogar y derrotaremos a la Dark Legion de una vez por todas.

Aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta todos se pusieron mejor al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo azul. Rouge cuando finalmente pudo ver bien, lo miró a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad. Se tranquilizó milagrosamente y le dijo con los labios "Gracias". Sonic simplemente sonrió y le guiñó el ojo sano, porque en el otro traía un gran moretón.

Vector siguió gruñendo como un perro chiflado.

_Julie-su´s POV_

¡ESTOY TAN ENOJADA! ¡GRRRR! ¡SANTA AURORA DAME LA OPORTUNIDAD Y LO MATO SIN PENSARLO! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO SOY LA MALA DE ESTE CUENTO? ¡ÉL DEBEERÍA SER EL VILLANO! ¡SIEMPRE ME HA ODIADO Y MATÓ A CREAM! ¡ESE IMBECIL!

Rompí otra roca con mi puño, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. No me podía cansar, estaba demasiado furiosa como para poder calmarme. Necesitaba desahogarme, así que en vez de descargar mi furia en la ciudad me fui al desierto donde nadie pudiera verme. No usé mis poderes porque quería sentir un poco de dolor y esfuerzo, llámenme masoquista, pero a mi me funciona.

Cuando se me acabaron las rocas que destrozar alcé la vista para buscar más y encontré unas que estaban a unos diez metros de mí. Respiré hondo, corrí hacia ellas, salté y descargué una patada en ellas con toda la fuerza que pude sacar. Luego descargué mas golpes en ellas, queriendo imaginar que eran Vector rogando por piedad…

Terminé y antes que pudiera buscar más "victimas" una voz me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Es segura la zona? Quiero decir, no vas a hacer una gran explosión en un arrebato de furia o algo parecido…

Era Archie. Sonreí ante su pregunta, él sabe muy bien que yo no me descontrolo tan fácilmente.

-Tal vez, por ahora, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le respondí volteándolo a ver, estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Poco después que llegaste, te vi saliendo de la ciudad muy… afectada y decidí seguirte-me dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Me seguiste sabiendo que ibas a poner tu vida en peligro?- le pregunté haciendo una sonrisa que seguramente parecía mas bien una mueca.

-Jeje, yo te conozco bien, sé que no me harías daño…-me dijo acercándose más a mí. No sé porque, pero su presencia es relajante. Y tiene razón, yo nunca le haría daño… Le sonreí ahora con una verdadera sonrisa. Él me agarró mis manos y las examinó, se puso serio al ver que lastimadas las traía.

-Dime que pasó, no es normal que te vayas a un lugar alejado a lastimarte así…- me dijo sin soltarme las manos mirándome a los ojos. Yo suspiré cansada, tenía que contárselo todo, pero ¿Por dónde empezar? Bueno, primero hay que asegurarse que estamos solos.

-Ahorita te cuento todo, y más, pero primero, ¿sabes si alguien te siguió a ti?-le pregunté con la tentación de mirar hacia atrás de él.

-No que yo sepa, o me haya dado cuenta-me respondió soltándome suavemente las manos.

-Bien, por si acaso deberíamos alejarnos un poco mas- le dije empezando a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta de la ciudad y Archie me siguió a mi lado. Tenía que contarle todo, desde el viaje creepy al futuro apocalíptico, hasta mi pequeña discusión en la prisión. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi mirándome preocupado. Archie siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que volví a la Dark Legion, aunque yo le diga que puedo hacer algo sola él esta allí supervisando que este bien.

Él es mi mejor amigo pensé sin poder evitar sonreír.

Normal POV

_Al día siguiente…_

Desde temprano los legionarios prepararon minuciosamente la ejecución de los Freedom Fighters, Chaotix y Team Dark. Se iba a realizar en el coliseo de la ciudad, donde usualmente Mina realizaba sus conciertos. Hicieron la plataforma del centro más grande, con ayuda de Nicole, para que pudieran caber los prisioneros con sus transportadores hechos especialmente para cada uno de ellos. Y, también modificaron el coliseo por si en caso que escaparan no pudieran encontrar la salida tan fácilmente. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que estaba amenazando con llover. Había una especie de balcón especialmente reservado para los que tenían mayor rango sobre la legión, en otras palabras para la familia de Julie-su. En el centro de este estaba el antiguo trono de Elias, el rey de Knothole, quien ese día sería obligado, junto a una parte de la ciudad, ver la ejecución de los héroes, entre ellos su hermana menor Sally.

Los transportadores eran flotantes con forma de ovnis, como las naves de los legionarios, pero estos llevaban equipo especial para retener a los prisioneros.

Un poco antes del mediodía durmieron a los chicos buenos con sedante en gas, y como precaución les inyectaron a todos otra dosis. Luego, sin mucho cuidado de lastimarlos, los acomodaron en cada uno de sus transportadores. Un par de horas después ya todo estaba listo, el coliseo estaba lleno de ciudadanos quienes oraban un por milagro y de legionarios que pedían a gritos que ya los mataran.

Sin mucha ceremonia pusieron a los condenados en la plataforma en forma de círculo, viendo hacia adentro. Docenas de cámaras de Nicole los filmaban, para que todos pudieran ver sus caras en las pantallas enormes que había allí para el público.

En el balcón se encontraba Luger, el padre de Julie-su, sentado en el trono, a su lado izquierdo parado se encontraba el Doctor Finitevus, quien no podía ocultar su obvia alegría por el evento. A lado de este estaba Lien-da, media hermana de Julie-su y media %$&& , sentada en una silla muy lujosa. Ella estaba enojada porque pensaba que ella era quién tenía que sentarse al lado derecho de su padre, el Grandmaster, no Julie-su. Pero Julie-su todavía no llegaba por eso ese asiento estaba vacío, después de ese estaba el legendario y ahora viejo Dimitri. Se podía ver en su mirada que estaba preocupado por Julie-su que todavía no había aparecido.

-Julie-su no aparece, no es costumbre suya llegar tan tarde-dijo Dimitri que ya no aguantaba quedarse callado. Lien-da puso los ojos en blanco, desde que Julie-su había vuelto a la Dark Legion se volvió en la favorita de Dimitri, y eso le molestaba mucho a ella…

-Estoy seguro que ella se puede cuidar sola Dimitri, después de todo, si no fuera por ella hoy no estaríamos aquí…-dijo Dr. Finitevus, luego agregó dirigiéndose a Luger –Pero si usted quiere Grandmaster puedo mandar a varios a buscarla…

Luger, quien no había envejecido nada, no parecía estar nervioso por la ausencia de Julie-su.

-No, no debe tardar en llegar… pero hay que empezar ya-dijo levantándose de su trono con elegancia. Unos legionarios técnicos vinieron y les pusieron un micrófono a la familia y a Dr. Finitevus. Ya listos, Luger empezó a narrar la historia de la Dark Legion mientras todos escuchaban atentamente con solemnidad.

De repente una puerta del coliseo de la planta baja donde se encontraba la plataforma se abrió de golpe y detrás de ella aparecieron Julie-su y Archie tomados de la mano. Parecía que los dos habían corrido y no tenían aliento. Julie-su estaba toda desarreglada con el cabello alborotado y Archie tenía la ropa arrugada. Todos voltearon a verlos, Luger se calló al verlos y las cámaras los enfocaron solo a ellos, Julie-su se dio cuenta de la cámaras y miró a una de las pantallas y dio un pequeño respingo al ver lo mal que se veía, y luego no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

Archie soltó su mano cuidadosamente, le dijo algo en voz baja, Julie-su asintió con la cabeza y él se fue por donde llegaron cerrando las puertas. Julie-su empezó a caminar hacia el balcón tratando de arreglarse, no trató disimularlo porque sabía que era inútil a esas alturas.

Subió unas escaleras hasta llegar con su familia que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Perdónenme, yo… me quedé dormida-dijo para quedarse parada junto a su abuelo de cariño.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin la pequeña Julie-su perdió su virginidad-dijo Lien-da después de haber apagado su micrófono. Los demás también apagaron el suyo. Julie-su trató de responderle con algo, lo que sea, pero solo pudo tartamudear sonidos.

-No tienes que explicar nada, es la cosa más normal tener intimidad con alguien. Y además, ese soldado Archie tiene buen rango, buenos méritos, buena reputación, solo faltaría ver si su ADN es buena para mejorar el linaje-le dijo Luger a su hija con una sonrisa. Julie-su se volvió a poner roja, decidió que era mejor estar callada. Los mismos legionarios técnicos de hace un rato llegaron y le pusieron un micrófono a Julie-su. Ella mientras tanto buscó con la mirada a su equipo en el público, no tardó mucho en hacerlo. A su lado derecho a varias bancas de distancia se encontraba Antonio con Zele-ni, Greno-ri y Falco-ner. Greno-ri era un equidna negro con piernas metálicas experto en el combate y manejo de armas, y Falco-ner venía de un gran linaje de excelentes pilotos, era un equidna rojo con partes metálicas en todo el cuerpo, toda su cola era metálica. Archie llegó y se sentó junto a Antonio, este le dijo algo y Archie le respondió con un codazo. Antonio se rió a carcajadas.

-Ahora ven y siéntate conmigo, que estaba a punto de llegar al final de mi discurso-dijo señalando con su mano el asiento vacío a su derecha. Julie-su con la mirada gacha se fue a sentar allí. Todos volvieron a prender sus micrófonos y Luger siguió con su discurso.

-…Ahora, en este día todo cambiará… Desde este día, ya no habrá alguien que nos pueda detener… ¡Nosotros seremos los que manden en Angel Island!-dijo Luger seguido de un montón de gritos emocionados, luego agregó- Y no solamente Angel Island, sino… ¡Todo el mundo!- y más gritos y aplausos se escucharon. Entonces Lien-da, quién se había ido por un momento había regresado con una gran espada y se la entregó a Luger con una reverencia.

-Esta espada hace varios años derrotó al gran Enerjak… ¡ahora que nosotros la tenemos en nuestro poder la usaremos para acabar con nuestros enemigos!-dijo Luger después desenvainarla y alzarla al cielo, los legionarios estaban más que emocionados.

-Pero, yo, Luger el Grandmaster de la Dark Legion quiero darle el honor a mi hija, Julie-su, de ser la legionaria en matar hoy a nuestros enemigos los Chaotix, quienes se aliaron con los Freedom Fighters y Team Dark, quienes por lo tanto se convirtieron en nuestros enemigos también, y morirán también hoy…-dijo el equidna morado ofreciéndole la espada a la equidna rosada sorprendida. Julie-su lo miró a los ojos, luego a Dr. Finitevus quien le estaba sonriendo, luego agarró la espada con una pequeña reverencia, se dirigió hacia la barda del balcón, saltó y voló hacia el centro de la plataforma con la espada alzada hacia arriba mientras todos gritaban su nombre.

Aterrizó en el centro delicadamente y pudo sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos los condenados, pero a ella no le importó eso. Hizo callar a todos con un gesto de la mano, respiró hondo y dijo

-Les daré la oportunidad de decidir quién va a morir primero… griten su nombre, vamos… ¡no los escucho!

Todos los legionarios empezaron a gritar diferentes nombres pero todos fueron cambiando hasta tal punto que solo gritaban un nombre…

Knuckles.

Rouge sin poder evitarlo empezó a derramar una que otra lágrima. Sonic estaba desesperado para poder hacer algo…

-Knuckles the Echidna, el último guardián de la Esmeralda Madre, aunque yo quiero matarlo tanto como ustedes no podemos hacerlo, al menos no todavía. Él… todavía nos puede ser de utilidad…Por ahora, tendrá el gran honor de ver a sus amigos morir…-dijo Luger sonriendo desde su lugar sentado. Era cierto, si lo mataban Julie-su perdería su conexión con la Esmeralda Madre y perdería también sus poderes. Seguramente lo matarían unos años después. Julie-su solo lo miró y les volvió a preguntar al público a quien querían ver morir primero mientras Knuckles la miraba furioso… no tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo…

Gritaron el nombre de Sonic.

Julie-su miró a su padre para ver si decía algo pero él solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella se puso frente al erizo azul. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba asustado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Ella no quería matarlo, él era el menos peor de todos, él era diferente. Pero, tenía que hacerlo y sin mostrar duda alguna con tantas cámaras filmándola. Miró a su padre a los ojos, estos resaltaron de un color amarillo y Julie-su ya no tuvo más dudas.

Levantó la espada en el aire, y un solo movimiento ágil bastó… para mandar a volar la espada justamente entre su padre y el Dr. Finitevus, la espada quedó clavada en la pared. Sonic se había quedado sin respirar esperando el ataque que lo llevaría a su muerte, al ver lo que hizo Julie-su volvió a respirar con el corazón latiendo a mil. Todos ahogaron un grito al ver lo sucedido. Julie-su se había quedado mirando sin expresión alguna a su padre, quien estaba furioso.

-¡Equipo Elite, reúnanse!- dijo Julie-su, y en pocos segundos ellos ya estaban con ella. Antonio y Archie a sus lados, Zele-ni detrás de ella, y a sus lados de esta última Greno-ri y Falco-ner, quienes no tenían idea de que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó enojado Luger.

Dr. Finitevus parecía no creer lo que estaba viendo. Dimitri parecía estar confundido.

Lien-da… parecía sorprendida.

-Hermanos y hermanas, alguien nos ha estado usando para sus propios fines. Esa persona no quiere lo mejor para nosotros… Esa persona quiere destruir el mundo y a todos los que se encuentren allí… Yo lo sé, porque he visto el futuro. Si matamos a los Freedom Fighters no habrá nadie que lo pueda detener, al parecer ni siquiera yo podré hacerlo…-dijo Julie-su dirigiéndose al público atónito. Su comentario creó muchos murmullos entre los legionarios, se propagó la confusión como un virus.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona, mocosa?-preguntó Lien-da parada en su lugar que pensaba que podía ser su oportunidad de volver a ser la favorita de Luger y Dimitri.

Julie-su miró a Finitevus, entonces levantó su mano… pero señaló a su padre.

-El Grandmaster nos ha estado mintiendo, él ni siquiera es mi padre… ¡Es un farsante!-dijo con enojo. Eso confundió más a todos. Luger dejó de estar enojado y se puso a reír.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó cuando acabó de reírse. Eso le confirmó más a Julie-su sobre lo que pensaba.

-Me lo dijo un erizo del futuro y… tú no tienes los ojos de mi padre- dijo Julie-su sabiendo que sus argumentos no eran muy buenos.

-¿Están escuchando todas las falacias que esta diciendo mi pobre niña, que con tanto estrés se le ha zafado varios tornillos de la cabeza?-preguntó Luger haciendo ademán con la mano que estaba chiflada.

-No estoy loca… ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!-dijo Julie-su furiosa.

-Ya es suficiente, guardias arréstenla junto con su equipo-dijo Luger señalándola. Varios empezaron a correr a la plataforma pero se detuvieron de repente por una energía verde que los suspendía en el aire. Era Julie-su quien estaba haciendo eso, de sus ojos salían chispas verdes.

Los Freedom Fighters y los demás no sabían que pensar, pero estaban felices al ver que nadie había muerto todavía, varios empezaron a creer que si saldrían vivos de allí…

-¡No pienso pelear con mis hermanos, solo contigo!-dijo Julie-su señalándolo y cerrando su otra mano en un puño.

-Que así sea entonces…-dijo sonriendo Luger. Entonces Julie-su voló contra él, pero antes que ella pudiera atacarlo él la atacó con una gran bola de energía morada. Julie-su no reaccionó rápido y fue golpeada por esta regresando a la plataforma. Antonio la cachó en sus brazos antes que pudiera aterrizar en el piso. Julie-su le murmuró un gracias mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.

-No eres la única que ha aprendido a usar el poder de las esmeraldas, niña torpe-dijo Luger con desprecio. Él no podía ser el padre de Julie-su, no podía ser aquel cariñoso y protector papá que Julie-su siempre quiso, simplemente no. Eso le dio más ánimos a la equidna de patearle el trasero.

-Mentiroso…-murmuró Julie antes de atacarlo con diversas bolas de energía desde la plataforma, apuntó para que a Dimitri no le pasará nada, por lo confundido que estaba, Julie-su sabía que no era parte del plan maléfico de acabar con el mundo. Pero algo peculiar sucedió, en vez de esquivar sus ataques o contraatacar, Luger literalmente absorbió las bolas de energía con la palma de su mano.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Julie-su gruñó enojada. Odiaba pelear contra alguien sin saber sus poderes o técnicas.

Entonces de su palma salieron varios cristales filosos morados dirigidos solo a la equidna rosada, quién confiada de si misma hizo un escudo de energía enfrente suyo levantando su mano. Los cristales a gran velocidad atravesaron el escudo como si no estuviera allí y Julie-su otra vez no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y recibió los cristales provocándole diferentes cortadas en su cuerpo. Su equipo detrás de ella reaccionó bien y no salieron heridos. Julie-su, después de comprobar que su equipo estuviera bien, se volvió a ver a Luger, que estaba sonriendo como si estuviera retándola a atacarlo otra vez.

Julie-su hizo una decisión. Su cuerpo empezó a ponerse verde, alzó una mano al cielo.

-Recuerden todos lo que dije, no confíen en él… ¡CHAOS CONTROL!-gritó y desapareció, y junto con ella su equipo, los Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Team Dark y Dimitri; dejando a unos transportadores vacíos. Y a un Grandmaster muy enojado…

**Cha cha cha chaaaan, jajaja, les prometo que mañana empiezo a escribir el siguiente, es que ya me estoy quedando dormida x.x Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leer este capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cha cha cha chaaaaan, como ya vieron, sigo viva y tan hermosa como siempre;) Jajaja, bueno, de verdad no me merecía sus reviews tan buenos que cada uno me hizo sonreír… Uff, hace mucho que no escribía tanto… x.x Ya casi va a terminar esta historia…**

**Disfrútenlo!**

Cap. 4

_La paz y tranquilidad de Haven fue interrumpida por una potente luz verde que despareció dejando a la vista a Julie-su y a todos los que transportó allí con el Chaos Control. Al principio todos estaban cegados y confundidos por lo que había pasado momentos antes._

Julie-su´s POV

Me temblaron las rodillas cuando todo terminó. Jamás había hecho eso con tanta gente, pero es bueno saber que lo puedo hacer… Miré a mi equipo y por sus expresiones se podía deducir fácilmente que estaban muy confundidos, bueno, excepto Archie, él es único que sabe. En unos momentos tendré que explicarle a todo el mundo lo que sucede… Miré a Dimitri que estaba a mi lado, me preocupé al ver lo mal que se veía.

-¿Abuelo, estas bien?-le pregunté acercándome más a él para poder examinarlo mejor, me agaché para estar a su altura. Él apenas me iba a responder cuando cierto %&# cocodrilo se abalanzó a atacarme con su manos. Antonio reaccionó y se dispuso a derribarlo pero yo no lo dejé, aunque tenga muchas ganas de matarlo no sería correcto empezar esta alianza con violencia… Con mis poderes detuve a los dos. A Antonio lo dejé donde estaba, pero a Vector lo mandé a volar varios metros atrás.

-Sé que la gratitud nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte Vector… por eso te voy a dar un pequeño consejo: no ataques a la persona que acaba de salvar tu despreciable vida…-le dije después que aterrizara en el suelo. Greno-ri echó un bufido, supongo que apoyando lo que yo decía.

-Yo no quiero ser mala agradecida, pero ¿Por qué nos has salvado?-me preguntó Sally poniéndose delante de los Freedom Fighters. Yo suspiré, me iba a odiar a mi misma por pedirles ayuda, pero no tenía otra opción. Miré a mi equipo, ellos también tenían que escuchar esto.

-¿Se acuerdan de Silver?-les pregunté posando mi mirada en los Freedom Fighters, ellos fueron los que me encerraron ya que el erizito blanco les había dicho que yo era la traidora causante del fin del mundo.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?-preguntó Amy con la voz fría como el hielo. Yo sonreí sin alegría.

-Hace un par de días me hizo una "visita" y me llevó de "excursión" al futuro, a su presente, nada cambió desde la última que lo habíamos visto, todo sigue igual. Y seguirá así a menos que nosotros detengamos a mi… a Luger y Dr. Finitevus. Como ya vieron es muy poderoso Luger… necesitaré de su ayuda para derrotarlo…-dije con dificultad varias cosas.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que deteniendo a tu papá y Dr. Finitevus se salvará el planeta?-me preguntó Ray que se había juntado con los demás Chaotix.

Tuve que respirar con fuerza para no decirle nada feo.

-Antes que nada, Luger no es mi papá, ¡no sé quién demonios es él pero no es mi verdadero padre! Segundo… Silver me dijo eso, y tiene mucho sentido porque Fini siempre ha querido purificar el mundo matándonos a todos, cuando regresé a la Legión él ya estaba a lado de Luger como un perro faldero…

-¡¿POR QUÉ NOS QUIERES AYUDAR SI TÚ ERES LA TRAIDORA?!- me gritó Vector sin intentar atacarme de nuevo. Chico listo…

-Por qué en primer lugar yo nunca los traicioné a ustedes por iniciativa propia… Ustedes me hicieron traicionarlos…-les dije mirándolos con desprecio a todos.

-¡Nosotros no…!-empezó a decir Rouge pero la interrumpí diciendo

-Finitevus y Luger planearon todo minuciosamente, a ustedes les hicieron pensar que yo los iba a traicionar dejando pistas falsas en el pasado para que Silver del futuro viniera a incriminarme a mí. Ustedes al atacarme y encerrarme cuando necesitaba ayuda yo llegué a pensar que ustedes me habían usado todos esos años por mi experiencia en la Dark Legion, así que… cuando Finitevus me ofreció volver a la Legión acepté con mucho gusto…-al terminar de hablar podía sentir las miradas de mi equipo a mi espalda y pude ver como todos los demás me miraban con sorpresa, sabiendo en su interior que lo que yo había dicho era verdad; excepto Shadow. Luego añadí

-Aunque… no fue nada malo, al regresar supe que me había desviado de mi verdadero deber, proteger y procurar lo mejor para mis hermanos de la Dark Legion… Ayudaré a salvar el mundo para que la Legión se salve también, espero que entiendan que esto solo será una tregua y alianza temporal, cuando todo esto termine estaremos peleando otra vez…-les dije cruzando mis brazos en expresión de autoridad. Nadie dijo nada por un minuto. Sonic de repente se acerca a mí, se pone enfrente mío, me sonríe y poniendo una mano en mi hombro dijo

-Entonces, será como en los viejos tiempo Jules…-luego me guiñó el ojo. Yo sin expresión alguna el rostro le quité su mano de mi hombro sin ser brusca y le dije

-No, no lo será…-Entonces me volteé a ver a mis amigos con expresión seria.

-Yo los traje en contra de su voluntad, si no quieren ayudar o no creen lo que digo hay una solución, los regresaré a la ciudad y fin de la historia- les dije con las manos en la cadera. Archie y Antonio se miraron.

-A Archie y a mí no nos tienes que preguntar, somos amigos tuyos, te seguiremos a donde sea-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa nada arrogante con Archie a su lado. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-Igual yo, no me iré-dijo Zele-ni sonriéndome con una mano saludando como soldado. Falco-ner me miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-De pequeño, cuando mi padre estaba muriendo, él me dijo que siempre siguiera a alguien quien viera por justicia y protección a la Legión… a un líder con ideales utópicos… Julie-su, yo creo con todo mi ser que tú eres ese líder que con tanto fervor mi padre imaginaba-me dijo sin quitar su vista de mis ojos. Yo me quedé impactada, jamás hubiera creído que él tenía ese tipo de fe en mí…

-Yo solo sigo órdenes… pero no porque tú tengas autoridad sobre mí, sino porque yo quiero seguir ordenes de ti…-dijo Greno-ri con los brazos cruzados. Viniendo eso de él era bastante profundo… Asentí con la cabeza.

-No los decepcionaré-les dije. Ahora solo faltaba mi abuelo.

-Mi niña querida, siempre había sospechado de Luger, pero me había quedado callado, ya que no tengo tanta autoridad sobre la Legión como antes…-dijo Dimitri con una mirada triste.

-La tendrás de nuevo cuando acabemos con esto- le dije sonriendo tratando de animarlo.

-Ya lo veremos… oye, ¿y qué pasó con Lien-da? ¿La dejaste allá?-me preguntó.

… Shit…Sabía que algo me faltaba, antes que pudiera avergonzarme por ello dije

-Ella se puede cuidar solita, además seguramente sacará provecho de todo esto, ahora-me dirigí a Sonic y los demás-ustedes deben curarse sus heridas porque nos espera la batalla final por el destino del planeta, al rato discutiremos un plan de batalla… Iré por un poco de aire, supongo que no necesito decir que si uno de ustedes lastima a mi equipo o a Dimitri se arrepentirá de haber nacido…

Se tomaron muy enserio mi amenaza, como siempre, desde aquella vez que amenacé a Vector de romperle ambos brazos y piernas si se atrevía a lastimar a Zele-ni. Afortunadamente lo hizo:)

Empecé a caminar tratando de acordarme por donde había una salida de allí, ya que hace muchos años no había estado allí.

Escuché como varios empezaron a hablar en voz baja pero no les hice caso, necesitaba estar sola.

-¡Ay Knuckles! ¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante! Lo he querido hacer desde hace varios días pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado pero ya me da lo mismo…-Escuché a los lejos a Rouge, si no me equivoco estaba llorando…-Estoy… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Todos se quedaron callados, a mi casi me da un vuelco el corazón haciendo que por poco tropezara con mi propio pie. Aceleré el paso disimuladamente, no quería escuchar más sobre eso. Desde hace años ya había superado lo de Knuckles, pero el tener que manipular el Soultouch para poder usar los poderes de la Esmeralda Madre y quitárselo a Knuckles me pone muy… sensible a veces. Es incomodo pero vale la pena para tener el poder…

Suspiré de alivio al adentrarme a un pasillo donde ya no podía escuchar ninguna voz. Al final de este encontraré un elevador que me llevará a la superficie de Angel Island. Miré mis manos, en una de ellas había una gran cortada, en la derecha, mi guante estaba casi totalmente manchado de sangre. Concluí que ya no me servía así que me lo quite y lo tiré a un lado. Sin pensarlo empecé a correr, desesperada, mis sentimientos se empezaban a mezclar creándome una sensación incomoda en el estomago. Todos estos años viví con la mentira que mi padre estaba vivo y conmigo. Él esta muerto, sé que no debería ser una sorpresa, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de verlo de nuevo… Quién sea que sea ese tipo que se ha hecho pasar por mi padre las pagará por haberme engañado… Cuando empecé a imaginar todas las posibles maneras de torturarlo alguien me detuvo de correr agarrándome de mi muñeca derecha.

Esa persona todavía agarrada de mi muñeca me hizo voltear a verla.

¡Shadow!

-Tú y yo debemos hablar, necesito saber si tú…-empezó a decir mientras yo me le quede viendo como una completa boba sin saber como reaccionar. Entonces me di cuenta que detrás de Shadow en el pasillo se encontraba Knuckles que nos observaba, al parecer sorprendido. Cuando por fin le puse otra vez atención a Shadow él me miraba enojado…

-¿Por qué traes esto?-me preguntó de una manera cortante.

-…¿Qué?

-No te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Por qué traes esto?-preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez señalando mi muñeca que sostenía. Cuando enfoque la vista bien supe que estaba señalando.

El collar. Demonios, se me había olvidado que lo traía puesto… Bueno es que siempre lo traigo allí, como es un collar lo enrollo varias veces con la estrellita mirando hacia abajo.

-No te tengo que explicar nada… ¡ahora suéltame!-le espeté como si le estuviera escupiendo fuego con mis palabras. Era verdad, no le tenía que explicar y si él sabía lo que era bueno para él me soltaría en ese instante… Pero en vez de soltarme me apretó más la muñeca.

-Dime porque…-me exigió Shadow mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-¡ .ME!-le grité lo más fuerte que pude. Knuckles que todavía nos veía no sabía que hacer…

-¡DIME!-me gritó Shadow con desprecio. Okey, ya terminó con mi paciencia… iluminé mi mano con energía chaos que sirvió como distracción para sorprenderlo con una patada. Me soltó para entonces mirarme más enojado, entonces pareció que se iba a abalanzar sobre mí pero no lo hizo, se detuvo. Su expresión de enojo se empezó a ir, se estaba calmando.

Pero yo no.

-Esta bien, te diré porque, ya que estas tan desesperado por saber… Lo uso todos los días para acordarme de solo una cosa… de lo estúpida que fui una vez-me quité el collar de la muñeca y lo apreté en un puño-…Pero ahora que lo veo, deberías quedártelo… ¡tú lo necesitas más que yo!-le dije furiosa para luego lanzarle el collar con desprecio sobre su pecho.

Shadow abrió la boca en expresión de sorpresa, y antes que pudiera decirme algo más me volteé para seguir mi camino, a diez metros estaba el elevador como un salvador misericordioso, cuando ya estaba enfrente de las puertas metálicas me apuré en presionar el botón para ir arriba. Escuché unos pasos que se dirigían a mí, me preparé mentalmente para tener que discutir con Shadow por si era necesario, pero al mirar de reojo descubrí que era Knuckles.

Rayos.

Por su cercanía a mí podía sentir claramente todo lo que él sentía en ese preciso momento… Se nota que tiene problemas y un poco de miedo… ¿Será por lo que le dijo Rouge? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas metálicas abriéndose, yo entré agradeciendo al que haya inventado los elevadores y Knuckles entró conmigo. Yo por reacción presione inmediatamente el botón para cerrar las puertas y luego presione el que nos llevaría arriba. En el transcurso nos quedamos callados escuchando la musiquita del elevador. Un momento muy, MUY, incomodo. Cuando se volvieron a abrir las puertas se podía ver el gran bosque de Angel Island y Knuckles como si su trasero estuviera en llamas salió disparado a la libertad… A mi me dio lo mismo y salí para irme a una dirección diferente a la suya.

Caminé por unos diez minutos repasando toda mi corta vida… y concluí al final que apestaba. Suspiré con tristeza y me senté en el césped cansada de todo. Traté de poner en orden toda la revoltura que traía en la cabeza. Sin embargo había unas cosas que no eran mías… producían un eco irritante y no paraban de molestarme… Eran los problemas de Knuckles , no los míos. Traté de ignorarlos pero no me dejaban concentrarme, un par de minutos después me rendí y decidí ir a buscar a Knuckles para ayudarlo.

Fue como jugar a caliente o frío, me regresé a donde se encontraba el elevador disfrazado de árbol y allí empecé a tantear con el Soultouch por donde se había ido Knuckles, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes, claro para otras cosas…

No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, él se había ido a una pradera a sentarse sobre una gran roca. Casi gruñí del enojo, ese lugar era NUESTRO lugar antes… íbamos casi todos los días a estar solos cuando estábamos juntos. Me tranquilicé después de razonar que seguramente fue allí para que Rouge no lo encontrara porque posiblemente nunca le había enseñado esa pradera… Me tranquilicé mientras llegaba a él. Él me volteó a ver un poco sorprendido, seguramente no soy su persona favorita pero pareció alegrarse un poco al ver que era yo.

Me senté con él en la roca. No sabía como comenzar así que decidí hacer algo muy estúpido…

-Ya, ya, ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya verás…-le dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Knuckles me enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a ayudarte… se nota que… te preocupa algo…-le respondí con otra sonrisa.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué me quieres ayudar?

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas en la cabeza como para tener también los tuyos-respondí sin pensar. Luego me arrepentí. Creí que se iba a ir indignado pero se rió sin mucha alegría.

-Es bueno saber que te importo…-dijo con sarcasmo. Yo le sonreí con dulzura.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Te peleaste con Rouge?-le pregunté sabiendo que los siguientes minutos serían como una tortura para mí.

-No, bueno, algo así. Ella… me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo… no supe como reaccionar y le dije "Okey", y pues, ella se enojó conmigo por solo haber dicho eso, que yo no estaba feliz por la noticia, y pues me fui de allí y ahora estoy aquí…

-Serás idiota, debiste decirle cualquier otra cosa menos eso…-le dije.

-Auch, gracias por el apoyo.

-Estoy siendo sincera contigo, estamos hablando de Rouge… Sabes que a veces malentiende las cosas, además… ahora que esta embarazada sus hormonas están más descontroladas que nunca y se pondrá más sensible o enojona que antes…

-Ya veo… gracias por decirme eso, tendré más cuidado con ella entonces…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Yo le sonreí otra vez y le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes con la noticia?

-No estoy seguro, estoy feliz, es decir, voy a tener un bebé, pero…

-Tienes miedo.

-Sí, bastante, no se como llegué a parar aquí…

-¿Quieres que te explique qué pasa cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho y quieren estar juntos?...

-Ya sé como pasó-me replicó enojado, luego añadió- Es que no puedo creerlo… ¿Y qué si yo no estoy listo? Quiero decir, yo no sé nada sobre bebés, como cuidarlos, que les debo de enseñar primero. No… no estoy listo para ser un padre…

Me quede un momento pensando bien en cuales serán mis siguientes palabras, chequé con el Soultouch lo que estaba pensando exactamente y le dije finalmente

-Nadie nunca esta listo para tener la responsabilidad de un bebé… Nadie, ni tu padre, Locke, estaba listo, ni mi padre, ni tus ancestros ni los míos… No sabrás que hiciste un buen trabajo como padre hasta que ese bebé se haya vuelto un adulto y haya tenido un niño, tu nieto… Tú no estarás solo, Rouge y Chaotix te ayudarán a criar ese bebé…Y… Estoy segura que tu bebé será muy afortunado de tenerte como padre, ya que sé que tú lo protegerás y lo vas a querer con todo tú corazón…

Knuckles se quedó en silencio. Si eso no lo ayudo no se que lo va a hacer… De repente en menos de un parpadeo me… ¡abrazó! Yo me quede con los ojos como platos mientras él me decía

-Era justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, muchas gracias Julie-su…

-De…denada-apenas le pude decir, todavía estaba impactada por su reacción. Hace años que no me abrazaba… Nos quedamos así varios segundos pero a mi me parecieron horas…

-Emm, Knuckles, no quiero arruinarte el momento pero si Rouge viene y nos ve así vas a tener más problemas de los que ya tienes…-le dije seguramente un poco roja. Él me soltó y me dio una sonrisa.

-De verdad Julie-su, muchas gracias, es como… si me leyeras la mente…-me dijo para luego entrecerrar los ojos sospechando de mí. Yo le sonreí con arrogancia.

-¡Bingo!

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bueno, a diferencia de ti he aprendido a… tomar en cuenta el Soultouch y a usarlo de diferentes maneras…

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo también te puedo leer la mente?

-Sí.

-Lo voy a intentar…- me dijo cerrando los ojos. Yo puse lo míos en blanco, aunque lo intente no lo podría hacer y menos al primer intento, yo me tardé meses en poder realizar tal cosa… Miré al horizonte, Angel Island no ha cambiado desde que yo vivía aquí… Sonreí con nostalgia.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó al sentir algo raro en mi mente que había entrado con mucha fuerza. ¡Era Knuckles, lo había logrado! Yo no podía creerlo y entonces él abrió una parte de mi mente que yo había cerrado, asustada lo expulsé y cerré mi mente completamente temiendo que hubiera visto lo que estaba allí.

Knuckles abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tú y él… lo amas…-susurró muy bajito pero lo yo lo pude escuchar claramente.

-¡LE DICES A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESO Y HARÉ QUE YA NO TENGAS LAHABILIDAD DE PRODUCIR MAS NIÑOS!-lo amenacé apuntándolo con el dedo. Knuckles me miró y se rió.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-me dijo para luego volver a reírse. Sonreí derrotada, pero le dije

-El punto es que si le dices a alguien te haré mucho daño…- Él dejó de reír y me dijo

-No le diré a nadie-Supe que decía la verdad, me volteé otra vez a ver el horizonte y le dije

-Será mejor que regreses y arregles las cosas con Rouge, antes que se vuelva loca.

-Sí-dijo bajándose de la roca, luego me preguntó- ¿Vienes?

-Estaré otro rato aquí, luego regresaré.

-Okey, cuídate Julie-su-me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí y entonces se fue de regreso. Yo me acosté en la roca para ver el cielo, a diferencia de Knothole aquí esta completamente despejado, sin una sola nube que nos amargue el día. Unos minutos después pude sentir como Knuckles estaba más tranquilo, seguramente ya arregló todo con Rouge… Decidí no pensar en nada, simplemente descansar… Cerré los ojos quedándome dormida…

Abrí los ojos dando un respingo. Había tenido una pesadilla en el poco tiempo que había dormido. Me levanté y con paso rápido regresé a Haven. En el elevador se me empezaron a ocurrir varias ideas de como sorprender a Luger, cuando se abrieron las puertas me encontré con Espio, lo habían vendado en varias partes del cuerpo.

-¡Oh Julie-su! Estaba buscándote…-me empezó a decir.

-Ya me encontraste, ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté saliendo del elevador.

-Están todos reunidos para planear el ataque, solo faltas tú-me dijo. Se me hizo un poco extraño que fuera él quien me fuera a buscar, pero le dije

-Bien, vamos-Él empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí por un lado. Me di cuenta que a ratitos me miraba de reojo, ¿Qué aspecto debo de tener para que me miré así? Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de reunión. Parecía que la mesa estaba "dividida" en dos, en un extremo estaba mi equipo y en el otro… todos los demás. Me fui con mis amigos quienes me saludaron mientras Archie me cedía su asiento. Me senté en el medio de Zele-ni y Dimitri, mientras los demás estaban parados detrás de nosotros.

-Bueno… ahora sí podemos iniciar con la reunión…-empezó a decir Knuckles. Yo no pude aguantar y dije

-¡Debemos de atacar ya! ¡Ahora! Entre más minutos estemos aquí más tiempo tendrán ellos de venir aquí por la Esmeralda Madre. Sugiero dividirnos en dos grupos, unos que se queden a defender Angel Island y los otros…

-¿Quién dijo que podías decirnos que hacer bruja?...-me preguntó Vector sentado en una silla mostrándome sus dientes. Denme paciencia porfavor… Respire hondo y cuando le iba a contestar Knuckles le dijo

-Cállate Vector, si vuelves a interrumpirla te romperé el hocico, ¿entendido?

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Rouge lo miró sorprendida y luego me miró a mí. Vector simplemente gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Yo me aclaré la garganta, y traté de transmitirle un "Gracias" por la mente. Sorprendentemente abrió los ojos impactado, me había escuchado.

-Como estaba diciendo, un equipo se quedaría aquí a defender en caso que las fuerzas de Finitevus o Luger lleguen aquí antes de que los derrotemos, y pues el otro equipo le tocaría lo difícil que sería entrar y patearle el trasero a Luger y Finitevus-dije mirando a Sonic para ver que opinaba.

-Suena bien, pero ¿crees que necesitemos las esmeraldas del caos para derrotarlos?-me preguntó Sonic.

-La verdad espero que no…-le respondí haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y qué si las llegamos a necesitar?-preguntó Sally.

-Las agarramos y ya.

-Deberíamos hacer un plan más explicito…-dijo Rotor.

-Necesitamos más tiempo…-dijo Bunnie.

Yo me levanté bruscamente de mi silla y con mis manos golpeé la mesa. Todos se me quedaron viendo raro.

-¡Lo que no tenemos es tiempo! ¡Les digo que hay que irnos a atacar ya! Hay casos donde hay que atacar sin planear cada movimiento, este es uno de ellos. Los que se queden aquí estarán bien por un rato con los escudos de Haven y los otros seremos en mayor número que Finitevus y Luger, Zele-ni podría hackear a Nicole para que sea más fácil la pelea, ¡los derrotaremos!-les dije mirando a cada uno.

Sally me miró como un monstruo, seguramente se ofendió al escuchar que Zele-ni podía hackear a Nicole cuando quisiera…

-Yo apoyo a Julie-su, hay que irnos ya-dijo Sonic levantándose, pero claro que me apoya, siempre le ha gustado pelear primero y preguntar después…

-También yo apoyo lo que dice Julie-su-dijo Knuckles.

Poco a poco los que estaban en contra los convencimos, luego hicimos los dos equipos que quedaron así…

Los que se quedaban eran: Falco-ner, Dimitri, Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, Rotor, Tails, Charmy, Saffron, Ray, Rouge y Vector.

Los que se iban eran: Yo, Archie, Antonio, Greno-ri, Zele-ni, Knuckles, Espio, Sonic, Mighty, Amy, Omega y…ha cierto, y Shadow.

Quince minutos después de eso mi equipo se reunió listo en el hangar. Nos pusimos en un círculo, yo empecé a concentrarme en el exacto lugar donde apareceríamos cuando mi abuelo me llamó.

-¡Julie-su espera! Quiero hablar contigo un momento-me dijo detrás de mí. Yo volteé a verlo y les dije a los demás

-No se muevan.

Caminé hacia a él preocupada, nos situamos en un lugar donde no nos pudieran escuchar.

-¿Pasa algo malo abuelo?-le pregunté mirándolo consternada. Parecía estar… nervioso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento mi niña, deberías quedarte y dejar que los demás vayan a derrotarlos…

-No puedo hacer eso, no podrán solos…-le empecé a decir.

-Claro que sí, Sonic con las esmeraldas podrá derrotarlo fácil…-dijo tratando de debatir.

-Abuelo, es mi responsabilidad derrotarlo, debí saber que era un farsante…-le dije seria.

-¡Nadie hubiera sabido eso! Tú no eres responsable de un par de maniáticos…-empezó a decir pero yo le interrumpí diciendo

-¡Sí lo soy y aunque no quieras iré a pelear!

-Julie-su…-susurró.

-¿Sí?

-Prométeme que regresaras viva.

-No es necesario, tú sabes lo fuerte que soy…-le empecé a decir.

-Prométemelo-Suspiré resignada; y con una mano en el aire y otra en el corazón le dije solemnemente

-…Te lo prometo, abuelo.

-Cuídate.

-Igual tú abuelo-le dije para luego abrazarlo, por alguna razón su insistencia en quedarme me hizo pensar en el peligro que pueda haber en las siguientes horas. Pero luego lo descarté, estaré bien, y para el desayuno tendré en mi pared colgados los traseros rebanados de Luger y Dr. Fintevus… Mientras bebo un té helado con Archie y Antonio. Pero Lien-da quedará como líder de la Legión entonces porque Dimitri se negaría a tomar el lugar porque ya según él ya esta muy "viejo" y otras tontas excusas… Meneé la cabeza tratando de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, no importa si ella se vuelve la Grandmaster o Emperatriz del universo… yo nunca seguiré órdenes de ella… De alguna manera convenceré a Dimitri de quedarse como el Grandmaster y viviremos felices por siempre.

Miré por última vez a Dimitri y regresé al círculo.

-¿Listos?-les pregunté a todos y ellos me asintieron con la cabeza. Yo cerré los ojos concentrándome otra vez, cuando tuve en mi mente la perfecta imagen de ese lugar reuní mis energías chaos alrededor de cada uno. Se preguntarán porque me estoy tardando tanto en transportarlos con el chaos control si hace un rato lo hice en varios segundos… Hace rato fue por la adrenalina y en este momento todavía no recupero la energía gastada… Como me hubiera gustado dormirme un rato más…

Levanté una mano al aire y dije con emoción

-¡Chaos Control!- y nos transporté al gran parque de Knothole. Todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas se podían ver los arboles que estaban a nuestro alrededor. A lo lejos se veían las luces de las calles. Iluminé mi mano con energía chaos para verlos a todos.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos Julie-su?-preguntó Espio.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Luger?-preguntó Knuckles, podía sentir sus ganas de pelear.

-Ahora nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos, uno irá por las esmeraldas y el otro grupo irá a hackear Nicole del control que tiene Finitevus sobre ella en el cuarto de control. Cuando el primer grupo ya tenga las esmeraldas irá con el otro grupo al cuarto de control y todos juntos iremos por Luger y Finitevus.

-Buen plan improvisado-dijo Sonic sonriendo. Después de un par de minutos Sonic, Antonio, Knuckles, Espio y Shadow fueron por las esmeraldas guiados por Archie, los demás fuimos al cuarto de control. Ya íbamos a llegar cuando me di cuenta que faltaba Amy y Omega. Habían desparecido. Nos detuvimos.

-Luego los buscamos, hay que seguir-dije después de pensarlo bien un momento.

-Yo iré a buscarlos- dijo Mighty para luego correr. Antes que pudiera detenerlo alguien gritó "¡Intrusos!" y nos empezaron a rodear a mí, Greno-ri y Zele-ni varios soldados. Al reconocernos no nos atacaron.

-No queremos pelear con ustedes…-les dije con las manos en alto, porque todavía nos seguían apuntando con sus armas, luego añadí –Solo vinimos a pelear con Luger para que la Legión recupere su autonomía…

Un soldado dio un paso delante hacia a mí.

-Él nos ha dicho que has perdido la razón… que quieres el control completo de la Legión-dijo en voz alta apuntado su pistola seguramente a mi cabeza. Yo tragué saliva. De verdad no quería pelear con nadie.

-Pero yo no le creo-dijo bajando su arma, luego señaló con su mano a los demás y dijo –Ni tampoco mis hombres-mientras lo decía los demás también bajaron sus armas.

-Sin embargo muchos hermanos si le creen, así que deben de tener cuidado-dijo empezando a retirarse. Yo me quedé sorprendida, luego le dije

-Gracias- Entonces seguimos nuestro camino al cuarto de control sin que nadie más nos viera. Aunque en el fondo, yo tenía el presentimiento que Finitevus sabía exactamente donde estábamos…

Espio´s POV

-¡No están las esmeraldas!-dijo confundido Archie. Habíamos llegado a donde las tenían sin llamar la atención, noqueamos algunos guardias y Archie estuvo unos cinco minutos tratando de abrir el contenedor.

-¿Cómo que no están?-le preguntó Knuckles.

-¡No están! Debieron saber que íbamos a venir por ellas y las pusieron en otro lado…-le contestó Archie cerrando el contenedor con un golpe enojado.

-Shadow, ¿puedes tú localizarlas?-le preguntó Sonic. Shadow sin expresión alguna en el rostro le contestó

-Puedo sentirlas, pero hay algo… no se que sea, que no me deja localizarlas-Knuckles dio un gruñido furioso.

-Ni modo, con o sin ellas pelearemos con Luger, hay que irnos con Julie-su, debe estar esperándonos-dijo Antonio para empezar a irse. Todos le seguimos en silencio. Archie y Antonio nos guiaron al cuarto de control, fuimos a paso rápido pero por donde nadie no pudiera ver. Milagrosamente llegamos sin pelear con legionarios, pero ahora que lo pienso es muy raro eso… es decir, cuando nosotros vinimos a atacar habían legionarios por montones, ¿dónde están ahora? Después concluí que los habían enviado a Angel Island por la Esmeralda Madre, pero si no están atacando la isla flotante deben estar aquí… seguramente esperando el momento adecuado para emboscarnos…

El cuarto del control se encontraba cerca del Castillo Acorn, en un pequeño edificio nuevo de dos pisos. Al llegar vimos a dos guardias inconscientes en las escaleras, no parecían estar heridos. Al subir al segundo piso vimos una gran puerta metálica agujerada con un gran hoyo, de tal manera que podíamos pasar por allí. Entramos y vimos solo a Julie-su, Greno-ri y Zelen-ni en las computadoras.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Antonio a sus compañeros.

-La eriza rosa y el robot desaparecieron antes de que llegáramos aquí y el armadillo fue a buscarlos. Nosotros vinimos sin ellos y ya hacké a Nicole, estará de nuestro lado-contestó Zele-ni.

-¿Y las esmeraldas?-Julie-su le preguntó a Archie.

-No estaban allí-le contestó.

-Ya veo, seguramente Luger las tiene, hay que irnos ya, Zele-ni se quedará aquí cuidándonos las espaldas-dijo Julie-su para luego salir por la entrada con un agujero, nosotros la seguimos por detrás. Saliendo del edificio corrimos, supongo que ya no importaba la sutileza en ese momento. Nos dirigimos al castillo Acorn, con Julie-su a la cabeza. Es raro tenerla en el mismo equipo otra vez…

De repente Julie-su paró de correr de golpe así que nosotros también lo hicimos. La entrada estaba bloqueada por docenas de legionarios. En cuestión de segundos estamos rodeados por más docenas de ellos… Supe que tendríamos que pelear contra ellos así que fui sacando varios shurikens cuando escuché a Julie-su decir

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Deben dejarnos pasar! ¡No queremos luchar con ustedes, solo…!-pero otra voz la interrumpió diciendo

-No gastes tu saliva, ellos solo van a hacer lo que yo diga…-Era Lien-da, quien había aparecido entre varios legionarios. No pude ver la reacción de Julie-su, pero por alguna razón me la imaginé enojada. Observé como cerraba los puños con fuerza, luego empezó a caminar hacia ella diciendo

-Tú y yo debemos tener una pequeña charla de media hermana a…-pero ella de repente dio un grito, miré hacia debajo de ella y vi un ring abriéndose. Ella no pudo evitarlo y cayó en el desapareciendo. El ring se cerró para luego desvanecerse. Archie y Antonio habían tratado de salvarla pero no habían llegado a tiempo.

-¡¿A dónde la enviaste?!-le preguntó Archie a Lien-da furioso. Ella le sonrió.

-A su perdición, pero deberían preocuparse más por ustedes en este momento…-dijo Dr. Finitevus que se había puesto a lado de Lien-da. Un segundo más tarde los disparos empezaron.

Julie-su´s Pov

Tal vez no pude evitar caerme en el ring pero aterricé con elegancia. Miré a mi alrededor, no fue difícil ubicarme, estaba adentro del castillo Acorn. Más específicamente, en el gran salón del trono, donde Luger se encontraba sentado como si fuera el rey del lugar. Agudice mis sentidos y supe que estábamos completamente solos, y… las esmeraldas caos estaban muy cerca. Sin dejar de estar alerta me acerqué al trono con el equidna morado que en unos momentos más se arrepentirá de haber nacido, pero primero necesitaba ciertas respuestas.

-¡Que gran sorpresa verte por aquí!-me dijo sonriendo, estudiándome con la mirada de arriba abajo. Yo lo miré con desprecio.

-¿Por qué quieres destruir el mundo? No tiene sentido lo que haces…-le pregunté cruzando mis brazos. Él dejó de sonreír.

-No importa mis motivos, sino los tuyos… Este es tú última oportunidad Julie-su… Únete a mí, y podrás vengarte del mundo que te dio la espalda, del mundo que te juzgo y despreció por ser quién eres… -dijo y a la mente se me vinieron los recuerdos más trágicos de mi vida… todas las veces que el mundo fue injusto conmigo… aquellas veces donde confiaba en alguien para luego que este me traicionara…todas las mentiras que me habían dicho…

Es lo que tu madre querría, _my little Juliet_…- añadió extendiendo una mano hacia a mí. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡ME VUELVES A LLAMAR ASÍ Y TE JURO QUE SACARÉ TU MALDITA LENGUA DE TU HORRENDA BOCA!-le grité cerrando mis manos en puños, luego le pregunté apuntándolo con un dedo- ¡¿Quién eres en realidad y cómo le haces para tener la apariencia de mi difunto padre?!

El equidna profirió un sonido inaudible, para luego convertirse en una risa maniática. Se paró del trono moviéndose tétricamente… Me vio a los ojos mientras me respondía

-Por mi… naturaleza puedo cambiar mi apariencia a la que yo quiera… por ejemplo esta…-Entonces sus piel se hizo una especie de masa morada oscura que empezó a moverse haciendo que su forma se distorsionara. Mi corazón paró de latir cuando al final vi en que se había convertido.

Yo. No podía creerlo, simplemente era imposible. Había una yo mirándome maléficamente con una mano en su cadera.

-Hola, soy Julie-su the Echidna. Traicioné a la Dark Legion para irme a tontear con un guardián, y ahora que cortó conmigo tengo el pasatiempo de darle palizas a policías…-dijo moviendo sus manos teatralmente. No le entendí al principio pero luego algo hizo click en mi cabeza, y gruñí enojada.

-¡Tú fuiste el de hace años!-dije en voz alta mi sospecha. Él se volvió a reír pero con mi voz. Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

-Pero eso no es todo, como soy una bruja le regalé a mi amigo Shadow un pequeño regalo explosivo… ¡Fue todo una bomba!-dijo después para volverse a reír. Procesé esas palabras, lo que querían decir. Shadow me odia, ¡POR SU CULPA! AHORA SÍ… ¡AHORA SÍ PIENSO MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

-…¡TODAVÍA NO ME HAS DICHO QUIÉN ERES IMBECIL!...- le dije mientras energía chaos bailaba sobre mis puños. Esta vez no se rió, pero cambió su apariencia otra vez sin que su sonrisa desapareciera ni un segundo…

-Soy Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark…

**Antes que lleguen a la ****conclusión que me fumé algo raro pueden checar capítulos de "Enfrentando mi Destino" donde encontraran pequeñas, pequeñitas pistas sobre esto y así tendrá sentido, creo. Bueno, no me podía imaginar a alguien más responsable de la destrucción del futuro que Mephiles, y sabía que nadie sospecharía porque no ha salido en los comics de Sonic… Bueno, en un comic sí pero como algo extra. Es imposible traer a la vida a Luger lamentablemente u.u pero hacer que alguien se haga pasar por él es posible, y sería más doloroso para Julie-su… y también sería una buena razón para volver a la Legión. Y creo que Mephiles ha sido uno de los enemigos más fuertes que ha tenido Sonic :3**

**Ya casi va a terminar esta historia… y así se revelará el Destino Final de Julie-su!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y le doy gracias a todos los que me siguen acompañando en el transcurso de este fic!**

**AMOR Y PAZ PARA TODOS!**


	5. Mensaje!

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estarán esperando que continuara esta historia, y lo haré, solo necesito darles un mensaje super importante!  
>Personajes como Julie-su, Lien-da, y otros relacionados con la historia de Knuckles dejarán de aparecer en los Archie comics y harán como si nunca hubieran existido!<br>No estoy muy informada del tema (me acabo de informar de esto hace unos momentos) pero esta la posibilidad de cambiar esto solo entren a esta pagina  
>petitionsarchie-comics-publications-stop-or-rever se-the-changes-to-the-sonic-the-hedgehog-comic  
>Firmen por favor! La verdad, no sé si sea muy tarde para ayudar, pero necesitan 500 firmas y apenas tienen 105! (incluyendo la mía)<br>Por favor, prometo seguirle al siguiente capitulo terminando de subir esto, y lo subiré cuanto antes, pero ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE JULIE-SU Y OTROS PERSONAJES!  
>No estoy segura si se verá el link de la pagina, así que si no se ve envíenme un mensaje, y desde mi correo les enviaré el enlacelink!  
>Plis firmen, solo piden el nombre y código postal, nada raro<br>No quiero perder a Julie-su :( 


	6. Chapter 5

**Deben de odiarme por tardarme tanto en subir otro capítulo, no les mentiré, estuve muchas veces viendo el documento en blanco y no tenía idea de cómo continuar. Tengo en mi cabeza cómo terminará, pero no sabía cómo escribirlo. He estado ocupada, no he escrito mucho, así que tendrán que perdonarme si no me sale muy bien. Incluso puede que este distinto mi forma de escribir (espero que para bien).**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

Capítulo 5

**Julie-su´s POV**

-Soy Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark…

Su forma cambió de nuevo, ahora tenía la forma de Shadow, solo que las franjas que deberían ser rojas eran de un color celeste apagado. Solté una maldición.

-Si crees que con esa apariencia seré menos ruda contigo te equivocas…-le dije con brillo verde en mis ojos. Su risa maniática hizo eco en el salón del trono. Por más que quería, no podía evitar que me dieran escalofríos. Nunca me había enfrentado a un enemigo así.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

Como si oliera mi miedo se rio más fuerte, entonces me di cuenta que mis rodillas y manos estaban temblando. Cerré los ojos dando una fuerte inhalación para tranquilizarme y solté un gruñido. Sin importar que tan ruda tratara de parecer yo nunca lo iba a intimidar. Mejor más acción y menos palabras. Alcé mis manos juntando energía chaos para luego juntarlas creando una gran bola de energía que sin dudar le lancé. Milagrosamente lo sorprendí y salió disparado hacia atrás, contra el trono donde se había sentado. Entonces le lancé más bolas de energía, sin parar, no quería que se levantara. No tengo idea de qué es capaz, pero, con lo poco que ha demostrado me ha hecho pensar que tal vez no podría ganarle en una pelea. Me detuve, con todos mis ataques una nube de polvo se empezó a esparcir por el salón. Poniéndome en guardia esperé para verlo y poder atacarlo de nuevo. Necesito un mejor plan que solo atacarlo cada vez que se moviera, si tan solo tuviera las esmeraldas chaos… podría tener una mayor ventaja.

¿Dónde estaban? Las puedo sentir, están cerca, en alguna parte de este lugar. Apenas me iba a fijar en el alrededor cuando un brillo captó mi atención.

Mierda.

Cuando el polvo se asentó pude ver a Mephiles que estaba flotando en los restos del trono, con las esmeraldas girando a su alrededor. Lancé otra bola de energía que rebotó contra un escudo de energía antes que llegara con Mephiles. Me quite de donde estaba antes que la bola que había lanzado me pegara a mí y entonces las esmeraldas giraron más rápido, brillando tan fuerte que me tuve que cubrir los ojos con un brazo.

Cuando se fue el brillo, parpadeé, queriendo que las manchas de colores se quitaran de mi vista. Aún con la vista afectada pude ver a Mephiles con una nueva forma, era la anterior pero como si estuviera cristalizada. Su poder estaba más elevado, las esmeraldas se encontraban en el suelo, sin brillo.

Mierda.

Luego lo miré a los ojos. Jamás había visto unas cosas tan horribles en mi vida, parecían las puertas al infierno. Después de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida no tengo idea si al morir iré al cielo o al infierno. Supongo que después de esto el infierno no tendrá ninguna sorpresa para mí, pensé con sorna. Claro que… yo no iré sola.

-¿Asustada?- me preguntó sonriéndome de una manera torcida y una aura morada saliendo de sus manos. No importa si me cuesta la vida, lo mataré, por todos mis seres queridos y la Dark Legion, no dejaré que Mephiles destruya el mundo.

-Tú lo estarás- le gruñí lanzándome hacia él. Esquivé las bolas de energía que me lanzó pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo una energía me congeló, no me podía mover. Mephiles debió ver mi preocupación en mi rostro porque se rio de nuevo. Cómo lo odio. Entonces me volví a mover, pero en contra de mi voluntad y hacia atrás, atravesé una, dos, tres paredes y ya no sentí alguna fuerza sobre mí así que me frené con la mía. Mi espalda dolía demasiado, pero no podía tomar un descanso. Hace años que no me daban una paliza. Me puse en guardia, si no podía enfrentarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lo haré a distancia, y una segura. Me fije en los agujeros por donde había pasado y esperé hasta que vi a Mephiles venir. Le lancé un Thunder Arrow y volé por el pasillo que me encontraba, volteé de nuevo hacia atrás mientras seguía volando y le lancé más ataques. El miserable solo los esquivaba mientras me perseguía por el castillo. Cuando volvimos a entrar por un pasillo con mis poderes agarré las paredes que estaban alrededor de él y lo aplasté. Sonreí ante mi pequeña victoria de poder haberlo herido, pero no me duró mucho la gloria Mephiles salió de los escombros como si fuera confeti y me lanzó una bola de energía demasiado grande para poder esquivarla. Así que hice un escudo con la mayor energía chaos que pude reunir. Cuando el ataque se encontró con el escudo éste último casi se rompe inmediatamente pero enfoqué más energía sin embargo no duró más de unos segundos. La energía contra mi piel se sentía como fuego que me empujó en todo lo que quedaba del pasillo. Apenas me iba a levantar cuando Mephiles me volvió a cargar con energía chaos y me lanzó hacia arriba, pasé por todos los pisos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Llegué a una de las torres, aterricé casi en el borde, medio cuerpo mío quedo colgando en el aire.

Miré hacia abajo, afuera del castillo se había desatado el caos, soldados peleaban contra los Freedom Fighters, Chaotix e incluso algunos civiles de la ciudad. Unas luces negras captaron mi atención, Dr. Finitevus estaba peleando contra Knuckles y Shadow. Mis ex novios parecían tener graves problemas, no me sorprendía, Knuckles había perdido su poder chaos (em, técnicamente yo se lo robé) y Shadow no tenía ninguna esmeralda que pudiera darle más fuerza. Además que Dr. Finitevus era más difícil de derrotar con sus condenados anillos. Knuckles recibió un golpe de Finitevus que lo dejó en el suelo, al parecer mareado. Suspiré cuando tomé una decisión que seguramente me iba a arrepentir de ella después.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, me envolví en una oscuridad que ya me era familiar. Demasiado familiar. Cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba sentada encima de la Esmeralda Madre. Miré mi cadena, estaba un poco más grande que la última vez. Gruñí, debe ser por el tiempo que he pasado con Knuckles hoy. Luego miré abajo y vi a Knuckles donde lo había dejado, encadenado al suelo oscuro. Él abrió los ojos, me miró y me preguntó

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Brinqué de la Esmeralda Madre para ponerme a su lado, me arrodillé y le contesté

-Te regresaré tus poderes- Knuckles me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- me preguntó y yo le sonreí.

-Porque parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda, pero no te ilusiones mucho, después de esta batalla te los quitaré de nuevo- le respondí al mismo tiempo que le quitaba varias cadenas hasta que solo le quedaba la que tenía en el pecho, la que lo conectaba conmigo. Lo ayudé a pararse mientras él me sonreía de vuelta.

-Tú no me quieres ayudar a mí, tú quieres…

-Cállate o te vuelvo a encadenar al suelo.

Se rio muy fuerte y yo solo le gruñí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Me puse a lado de la Esmeralda Madre mientras ponía una mano sobre ella y con la otra invitaba a Knuckles a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras ponía su mano en la gema enorme y el poder fluía de nuevo en él.

Esta vez no le contesté nada, solo cerré los ojos y regresé a la realidad. Cuando los abrí pude ver que Knuckles me miraba directamente desde lo lejos. Me sonrió y se paró del suelo mientras que energía chaos salía de sus manos y se iba a atacar a Finitevus (quién se sorprendió al verlo con sus poderes de vuelta). Me dio cierta satisfacción ver a Finitevus algo asustado, pero no me duró mucho. No vi venir una bola de energía que me lanzó hacia el cielo estrellado. Me sostuve con mi propia energía mientras buscaba a Mephiles con la mirada. Se vino volando contra mí y en vez de correr lo fui a recibir con un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, solo me lastimé yo sola, no le hice ningún daño al desgraciado. Me agarró de la muñeca y me lanzó hacia unos edificios. Logré volar para evitar chocar contra estos, y seguimos nuestra pelea por toda la ciudad. Yo no quería herir a nadie inocente, pero apenas podía defenderme del macabro erizo.

De repente uno de los ataques de Mephiles dirigido a mí hizo que un edificio empezara a colapsarse… ¡encima de unos niños! ¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí?! Volé hacia ellos mientras ellos gritaban de horror al ver caer la estructura sobre ellos. Por suerte llegué a tiempo, los cargué a todos con energía chaos llevándomelos lejos de ahí. Los dejé en un lugar que yo consideré seguro, seguí volando mientras les gritaba a lo lejos que se quedaran allí. Mephiles por suerte no les dio mucha importancia cuando pasó cerca de ellos y me siguió persiguiendo.

No podía seguir peleando en la ciudad. Era demasiado peligroso para los demás. Decidida me fui volando hacia afuera de la ciudad mientras esquivaba los ataques de Mephiles. Cuando atravesamos el desierto además de las estrellas y a luna nuestros ataques eran lo único que iluminaban la noche. Uno de sus ataques me alcanzó y choqué contra la tierra.

Me golpeó, cortó, empujó, embistió, pateó, y torturó. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en toda mi vida. Grité y sollocé de dolor. Luchamos por varios minutos. Sin importar todos mis esfuerzos por defenderme no podía hacerle nada. El maldito se ría de mí todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente paró los ataques yo estaba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo. Traté de levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerza ni para eso. Como quiera seguí intentándolo con mis brazos y piernas temblando. Cuando creí que ya podría levantarme recibí una patada en la espalda tirándome al suelo de nuevo. Su pie se mantuvo allí, haciendo presión, provocándome dolor.

-Creí que serías una mejor oponente, pero me equivoque. No importan tus esfuerzos ni de los demás, el destino final de este planeta será la extinción- me dijo desde arriba, yo solo podía ver su sombra. Me pisó con más fuerza sacándome un grito de dolor.

-No puedes contra mí, morirás con esas heridas así que ríndete- me dijo.

Yo no podía decir nada, había empezado a llorar en silencio. Entonces ya no sentí su pie sobre mí, pero me agarró de mi fleco y me elevó hasta su cara, para que lo mirara. Sus ojos parecían dejarme helada, aunque la pérdida de sangre pudo haber sido la causante de tal sentimiento. Se rio en mi cara.

-Tanto querías a tu padre… finalmente te reunirás con él, mientras mato a tus amigos y tu gente- me dijo tirándome al suelo. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Knothole mientras mi vista se tornaba borrosa. Mis pensamientos se volvieron ecos en mi cabeza.

No… no podía… no podía dejarlo… no podía dejar que fuera… debía detenerlo…

Cerré los ojos mientras la oscuridad me absorbía.

**Knuckles POV**

Dr. Finitevus estaba huyendo de mí cuando sentí una presión en el pecho. Paré de correr. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Escuché a mi corazón palpitar fuerte, cerré los ojos confundido. Los gritos a mi alrededor desaparecieron y el suelo donde me encontraba. La Esmeralda Madre apareció ante mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo de nuevo aquí? Si Julie-su quería quitarme los poderes, otra vez, tendrá que pelear conmigo.

Miré a un lado y vi a Julie-su, pero me sorprendió su apariencia, nunca la había visto tan malherida.

-Julie-su…- empecé a decir cuando ella se subió, haciendo muecas de dolor, a la Esmeralda Madre.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté preocupado. A una parte de mí todavía le importaba Julie-su. Ella se quedó allí viendo al suelo.

-Mephiles- solo me respondió, con la vista pérdida. Apenas le iba a preguntar que se supone que significaba eso cuando empezó a recitar el credo de la Esmeralda Madre.

-Los siete servidores son los siete del caos, caos enriquecido por el poder del corazón…

Energía verde la envolvió, sus ojos se tornaron verdes brillantes. Elevó sus manos hacia arriba mientras absorbía energía caos. Un leve ciclón de energía verde apareció alrededor de ella.

-Gran Esmeralda Madre, préstame tu poder una vez más… préstame tu poder absoluto para derrotar a Mephiles, para proteger a mi gente, para proteger a la gente que amo…

Su piel se hizo verde.

-¡Para salvar el mundo!-gritó cerrando los puños. Su piel y la Gran Esmeralda empezaron a brillar tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Grité su nombre, mientras volvía a la realidad.

**Julie-su POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos un poder nuevo e inmenso recorría todo mi cuerpo. No fui la única en notarlo. Mephiles paró de caminar para voltear a verme. Me elevé con mis poderes, ya no sentía más dolor.

Mephiles sentiría dolor.

Volé hacia él mientras me atacaba con cristales que fácilmente pude esquivar. Llegué hasta él para darle un golpe en la cara que lo sacó volando hacia atrás, pero no me detuve. Me fui detrás de él mientras le daba más golpes. Él empezó a defenderse, sin embargo ya no me hacía tanto daño como antes.

Le sonreí, la verdadera pelea había comenzado.

Nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan poderosa…

¡Era increíble!

Tengo que enfocarme, debo vencer a Mephiles.

Peleamos, sin embargo en un momento el me paralizó y elevó su poder, mientras yo sabía que el mío no iba a durar para siempre. Milagrosamente me liberé de su agarre y me fui contra él. Huye de mí. Cobarde. Cuando casi lo alcanzo él se volteó repentinamente y su mano se hizo un cristal alargado brillante.

No pude esquivarlo. Observé como el cristal me había atravesado la parte inferior de mi torso. Él se rio de mí.

-Ay Julie-su, quisiste cambiar tu destino ¿pero para qué? Siempre ha sido tu destino ser la causa de la destrucción del mundo, incluso cuando lo supiste no pudiste hacer nada… Ahora morirás teniendo en la conciencia que todo esto y todas las personas de este planeta morirán por tu culpa- me dijo con un tono divertido, haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera porque tenía razón. Todo ha sido mi culpa.

No puedo morir todavía. Hasta que él lo haga.

Agarré el cristal para que no se escapara, junté toda mi energía en la otra mano recitando por última vez el credo de la Esmeralda Madre…

-Los siete servidores son los siete del caos, caos enriquecido por el poder del corazón…

Por mis amigos, mi gente, mi familia…

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES MATARME!

Sonreí y respiré hondo.

-¡MADRE CAOS!- grité al tiempo que de mi mano salían muchas y diversas serpientes de energía chaos dirigidas a Mephiles. Lo rodearon por completo mientras el gritaba y trataba de huir, pero yo nunca lo solté. Las serpientes empezaron a brillar, Mephiles gritó de dolor. Explotaron con tanta magnitud que tuve que soltar el cristal para poder alejarme de la explosión, que pareció una pequeña explosión atómica iluminando por unos segundos la noche, sin embargo me alcanzó por un poco y me dejó sin aliento mientras me arrojaba al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Reboté y rodeé por la tierra hasta que las leyes de la física me detuvieron. Terminé boca arriba, gracias a Aurora, ahora si no me podía mover, y todo mi poder lo había usado en ese último ataque. Esperé unos momentos, aunque dudaba que Mephiles hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque, quería asegurarme que había muerto.

…

Nada.

Si estuviera vivo ya hubiera escuchado algo o él habría venido a atacarme. Además que la energía de las esmeraldas las sentí irse en dirección a Knothole, a sus respectivos cuerpos de cristal. Ya no sentía a Mephiles.

Suspiré de alivio y cansancio, lo logré.

Miré el cielo, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Sonreí, hace años que no miraba con tanta apreciación a las estrellas. El dolor que se había ido regresó por unos segundos pero entonces se fue de nuevo, dejando una tranquilidad a su paso.

Sentí frío extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Así que este fue mi destino final.

Morir para emendar mis errores.

Que patético.

Aunque se podría decir que valió la pena, ahora todos estaban a salvo de Mephiles. A la mente se me vinieron las caras de todas aquellas personas que tuvieron un lugar en mi corazón a lo largo de mi vida. Me salió una lágrima al ver la última. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellas. Me hubiera gustado hacer más cosas, haber conocido más. Al menos podía ver las estrellas por última vez, después de todo siempre han estado conmigo.

Manchas negras cubrieron mi vista, supongo que ya era hora…

**Knuckles POV**

Ya tenía amarrado a Dr. Finitevus con las manos atadas a su espalda. Se encontraba desmayado en el suelo. Sentí una mirada familiar, volteé a ver quién era y sonreí al ver que era Rouge. Entonces alguien me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo Knuckles- escuché a Sonic decir detrás de mí.

La batalla había cesado con la retirada de la Dark Legion y todos estaban gritando felices por haber recuperado su ciudad. Entonces las voces se empezaron a desaparecer junto con mi visión, cerré los ojos extrañado. Había vuelto a donde Julie-su me había devuelto mis poderes, ese lugar donde nuestro Soultouch se encontraba.

-Julie-su, ¿por qué estamos aquí otra vez?- pregunté buscándola con la mirada encima de la Esmeralda Madre. Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba con aire ausente. Su piel empezó a ponerse del color rosa normal que siempre había sido. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia adelante. Reaccioné rápido y la pude cachar. La acomodé en mis brazos mientras la checaba preocupado. Se veía mal.

-Julie-su ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté mortificado. No me respondía. Le toque una de sus mejillas para ver si reaccionaba. No lo hizo.

-¡Julie-su! ¡Despierta!- le grité.

Le seguí gritando para ver si despertaba y me callé al ver que nuestra cadena, el Soultouch que nos unía, se estaba rompiendo. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-¡Julie-su por el amor de Aurora despierta!- le grité asustado. Me recorrió un escalofrío al ver que Julie-su empezaba a desaparecer en mis brazos. Tenía una idea de lo que podía significar eso y me dio miedo.  
>-¡NO!- grité una última vez para volver a la realidad. Rouge estaba hincada a mi lado, viéndome con expresión preocupada. Yo de alguna forma me había caído al suelo.<p>

-¿Estas bien, amor?-me preguntó.

-Yo sí, pero Julie-su esta muy malherida creo que… creo que esta muriendo en este momento- le respondí asustado. Rouge soltó una exclamación de miedo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Una ráfaga de viento pasó a nuestro.

En dirección a donde habíamos visto una luz brillar en medio de la noche.

**Julie-su POV**

Cerré los ojos rindiéndome a la oscuridad que se apoderaba de mí, estaba demasiado cansada para luchar contra ella, solo quería descansar…

_-¡Julie-su!... ¡Julie-su!..._- escuché a lo lejos en ecos, pero no podía escuchar bien. No podía moverme.

No podía pensar.

Sentí como un aire me rodeaba por todo mí ser.

Fui escuchando como mi corazón latió más lento… hasta que solo quedo silencio.

**Ya sé, me tardé años. Lamento haberme tardado, el siguiente capitulo no tardará tanto (antes que termine el verano) y será el último.**

**Asfdghasfdasfdjh, estoy tan enojada! Julie-su ha desparecido por completo de los comics todo por culpa de ese Ken Penders! Asdfasgdfhasfdgh, y va a sacar una estúpida serie con todos los personajes que desaparecieron llamada "Lara-su´s chronicles", y ya no serán equidnas, serán **_**aliens**_**… que porquería. Esta horrible, no la veré para no arruinar la imagen que tengo de Julie-su y todos los demás personajes. Me conformaré fantaseando que algún día regresarán. Hasta se me ocurrió una historia de como volverían al nuevo mundo, modificado, de los comics. Espero poder escribirla.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar. Seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 6 FIN

Lo siento muchismo por haberme tardado, pero ya, ES EL FINAL. Disfrutenlo:)

Capítulo 6

Lo primero que sentí fue agua en mis pies. Abrí los ojos, un cielo azul y hermoso sin ninguna nube se encontraba arriba de mí. Volví a sentir agua en mis pies. Agudicé mis sentidos. Estaba acostada en el suelo, para ser más exactos en arena. La sentí con mis manos, mientras mis pies se volvían a mojar. Me levanté y ante mi había una playa y a lo lejos un mar interminable. Volteé hacia atrás, a una gran distancia se encontraba una jungla y no podía ver más de ella. Me levanté. Estaba descalza. La arena… podría jurar que está completamente blanca. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí una calma y una tranquilidad tan grandes que sentí que no había gravedad.

Reí sin ninguna razón aparente, me sentía feliz y extasiada. Cuando paré de reír me eché a correr por la costa, me sentí libre en todos los aspectos. Me adentré en el agua hasta que cubrió mis rodillas, agarré un poco de esta entre mis manos, era tan cristalina. La lancé hacia arriba gozando de la sensación de las gotas en mí. Di vueltas, incluso bailé en el agua. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no parecía que fuera a oscurecer en algún momento. No me preocupe al no ver al sol en ninguna parte, sin embargo de alguna forma había luz, y era tan blanca y se sentía tibia en mi piel.

Entonces sentí que algo que observaba y me paralicé, miré hacia la jungla y vi algo moverse. Me acerqué, sin miedo, donde había divisado el movimiento. Vi algo alejándose, adentrándose a la jungla y lo seguí. Tiempo después me di cuenta que estaba perdida, ya no veía la playa por ninguna parte. Cuando iba a mover una rama para regresar por donde había venido un chao llegó a mí volando. Era lo que había seguido. Era tan bonito. Lo agarré en mis manos y lo empecé a acariciar mientras él hacía sonidos de felicidad.

Entonces el chao voló de nuevo afuera de mis manos y me hizo una seña que lo siguiera. Lo seguí por la jungla mientras parecía que cantaba en el camino. Parecía que íbamos a una colina, que por alguna razón no había visto antes. Dejé de caminar cuando la vi.

-¡Cream!-grité mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Señorita Julie-su!-me dijo mientras llegaba para abrazarla. ¡Cream estaba bien! No había cambiado nada desde la última que la vi.

-Oh Cream, todos te hemos extrañado mucho-le dije todavía abrazándola.

-Lo sé, pero créame, siempre he estado con ustedes- me dijo cuándo nos separamos. Nos sonreímos y el chao voló alrededor de nosotras y Cream lo agarró con las manos.

-Señorita Julie-su, sígame- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia arriba de la colina.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté feliz, siguiéndola detrás.

-A un lugar donde conocerás a algunas personas- me respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras el chao se iba conmigo.

Caminamos y me di cuenta que era demasiado alta para ser una colina. Nos acercábamos al mar otra vez.

_Uno…_

Volteé hacia atrás desconcertada, habría jurado que había escuchado una voz, pero era imposible. No había nadie. Seguí caminando hasta que llegamos a un risco, Cream se quedó parada mientras yo me acercaba y miré hacia abajo sin miedo, el mar golpeaba suavemente la pared de piedra debajo de mí. El chao empezó a hacer muchos sonidos y voló hacia detrás de mí y lo que vi me dejó sin habla.

-Ellos te han esperado mucho tiempo, señorita Julie-su- dijo Cream con una mano señalando a mis padres adoptivos y… ¡mis padres biológicos! No tengo memoria de ellos pero por fotos que había visto estaba segura que eran ellos.

Todos me sonrieron mientras yo todavía los miraba con la boca abierta. Cuando pude pensar adecuadamente de nuevo me fui corriendo hacia ellos mientras mi segunda madre, Floren-ca, abría los brazos para recibirme.

-¡Los he extrañado mucho a todos!-dije llorando en su abrazo.

-Nosotros también querida-me respondió mi segundo padre, Simon, mientras nos abrazaba a las dos.

Cuando nos separamos mi segunda madre me dijo con ternura

-Estás más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos.

Por alguna razón me reí, podría haber cambiado pero no estaba más hermosa. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, era mi padre, mi verdadero padre, Luger. Y mi madre, Mari-su, a su lado, me miraban con emoción y felicidad. ¡No lo puedo creer! Solo los había visto en fotos y ahora estaban ahí conmigo. Mi madre tenía los ojos húmedos. Los abracé y lloré de felicidad. Por fin los había conocido. Después de un tiempo nos separamos, mi madre se limpió las lágrimas al igual que yo.

-Estas tan hermosa como tu madre-me dijo Luger con los ojos brillándole de emoción, y me gustaría pensar que lo dijo con orgullo.

-Y eres tan fuerte como tu padre-dijo Mari-su abrazándolo por un lado.

-Floren-ca y Simon te criaron mejor de lo que nosotros pudimos haber hecho, te has convertido en una señorita digna de admiración y respeto. Una perfecta descendiente de la Casa de Dimitri-me dijo Luger poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti- me dijo Mari-su.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando finalmente me di cuenta de algo.

-Pero ustedes están muertos… ¿eso significa que yo también morí?-pregunté asustada, mientras todos me miraban con tristeza.

-Tu padre y yo lamentamos no haber estado para ti cuando creciste, si hubiéramos podido pasar más días contigo lo hubiéramos hecho a cualquier costo- me dijo Mari-su cabizbaja.

-Pero así debió de ser, solo tú podrías liderar la Dark Legion para encontrar finalmente la gloria que siempre ha buscado- dijo Luger.

-¡No es cierto! Les fallé a todos… Casi mueren todos por mi culpa-dije llena de culpa y casi llorando.

-Pero no lo hicieron-me dijo mi padre sosteniéndome la barbilla para que lo mirara- Tú los has protegido mejor que cualquier otro Grandmaster en toda la historia de la Legión- me dijo limpiándome una lágrima.

-Nunca ha habido una legionaria tan noble, valiente, audaz, inteligente, de buen corazón y fuerte como tú- dijo mi madre poniéndome su mano en mi otro hombro. Sentí las manos de Floren-ca y Simon en mi espalda, como si apoyaran lo que habían dicho mis padres.

-Todos estamos orgullosos de que seas nuestra hija- dijo Luger con una sonrisa.

Sonreí tristemente, me hubiera gustado haberlos tenido más en mi vida, o al menos poder acordarme más de ellos.

-Lo siento por interrumpir pero es hora de irnos- dijo Cream detrás de nosotros. Volteé, un puente de luz blanca había aparecido en el risco, se dirigía a hacia arriba, a lo más brillante del cielo.

Miré a mis padres nerviosa, los cuatro me dieron sonrisas que me confortaron y me quitaron el miedo. Floren-ca me dio un abrazo y Simon un beso en la mano, se agarraron de la mano y se adelantaron al puente. Mi madre me agarró de la mano mientras empezamos a caminar al puente.

_Dos…_

Volví a escuchar esa voz, y me pregunté si era la voz de algún ángel. Antes de empezar a subir por el puente mi madre me detuvo para darme un abrazo y un beso en la frente, al igual que mi padre. Caminamos una parte del puente cuando volví a escuchar algo.

_Tres…_

El puente debajo de nuestros pies empezó a romperse mientras yo gritaba asustada.

-Tu lugar no es con nosotros, my Little Juliet, tú perteneces a otro. Porfavor… siempre recuerda que te amamos con nuestros corazones y sin importar qué siempre estaremos contigo-me dijo mi madre con ternura y unas cuantas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas mientras me agarraba del rostro con las dos manos.

Mi padre me dijo algo que no alcancé a entender, el puente finalmente se rompió y me fui hacia abajo gritando. Mis padres desde lo alto me decían "adiós" con sus manos. Miré hacia abajo, el mar que antes había estado tranquilo ahora estaba violento. Me zambullí y me fui hacia abajo a pesar que trataba de nadar hacia arriba.

Si arriba estaba el cielo y yo no pertenecía allí entonces… ¿a dónde iba?

Miré abajo y vi la tierra abriéndose en un obscuro agujero donde no podía ver nada. Grité (intenté) al llegar a una conclusión.

Estaba yendo al infierno.

Me adentré al agujero sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

…

… _viva?_

_Des…jen_

_Usemos…. Chaos…. Esmeralds…._

_Tarda…. sanar… _

_Knuckles…._

_Dark Legion…_

_Entoc… evivirá?_

_Est…. Bien…_

_Jules…._

_Ju… su_

_Julie-su…._

_¡Julie-su!_

_¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su!_

_¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su!_

_¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su! ¡Julie-su!_

Me incorporé con mi corazón latiendo a mil. El dolor me dio la bienvenida, apenas pude ahogar un grito de dolor.

-¡Wow! Tranquila Julie-su, vuelve a acostarte, necesitas descansar- dijo Rouge, no la vi, pero la escuché a mi lado y le hice caso.

Incluso acostarme me dolía. Me tranquilicé en un momento, al igual que un sonido constante que había en la habitación.

-¿Dónde…?

-¿Estas? En Knothole, más específicamente en el hospital del doctor Quack.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Pasó? Casi mueres, bueno, lo estuviste por unos segundos, pero el Doctor Quack te trajo de vuelta con las esmeraldas, pero no hubiera servido de nada si Shadow no te hubiera llevado al hospital a tiempo.

Miré la habitación, era como cualquier cuarto de hospital que había visitado. Me dio un escalofrío. Odio los hospitales. Miré a Rouge, estaba sentada en una silla a lado de mi cama. Me miré a mi misma, estaba vistiendo una bata y tenía vendajes por la mayor parte del cuerpo. Parecía una momia.

Entonces… si morí, pero me revivieron, entonces mi encuentro con mis padres fue real. Sonreí feliz y solté unas lágrimas. Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar en mi cabeza lo último que me dijo mi padre…

"_Lidera a la Legión, llévalos a la gloria que siempre han anhelado y que haya paz entre todos los equidnas" _

-¿Dónde está la Legión?- le pregunté a Rouge mientras checaba que podía mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, incluso los dedos de los pies.

-Ya no está en la ciudad, huyeron anoche, pero parece que volverán a atacar. Los Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Shadow, Omega y soldados de Knothole se enfrentarán a ellos antes que lleguen aquí- me respondió mirándome con curiosidad. ¿Viendo cómo reaccionaba ante la información?

-¿Dónde está mi equipo?- le pregunté viendo que no había ninguna ventana para poder salir de allí. Y vi que mi ropa se encontraba en una silla en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-No quiso irse con la Dark Legion, para quedarse contigo, sin embargo el Rey Elías no confía en ellos y los encerró en la cárcel, donde ahora es el nuevo hogar de Dr. Finitevus.

-Bien-dije ante lo que dijo de Dr. Finitevus encerrado.

-Y antes que preguntes, Dimitri llegó después de la batalla (se preocupó mucho por ti) y también lo encerraron en la cárcel-me dijo mirándose la mano. Si a ellos los encerraron ¿por qué a mí no? ¿por qué estaba herida?

Luego me volví a incorporar al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y el Dr. Quack entraba. Cuando me vio pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Qué haces? Debes descansar, no podrás caminar bien en al menos una semana- me regañó mientras caminó a mi lado, hacia unas máquinas, uno de ellas medía mis latidos.

-No me quedaré una semana-le dije casi en un gruñido.

-TENDRÁS que hacerlo, no puedes moverte, y sin medicina para quitarte la mayor de dolor terminarás inconsciente en menos de diez minutos-me dijo cambiando una bolsa vacía con un líquido adentro por otra nueva. Sonreí de manera desafiante.

-¿Quiere apostar?- le pregunté y antes que pudiera contestarme de un solo jalón me arranqué todos los cables que tenía en los brazos insertados. Dr. Quack apenas me iba a atrapar cuando me elevé con energía chaos para poder pararme (gracias a Aurora que todavía tenía mis poderes, había pensado que nunca los podría volver a usar). Al verme así salió corriendo de la habitación. Debo de admitir que fue gracioso verlo huyendo asustado. Acerqué mi ropa con más energía chaos, me quite la bata para ponerme mi ropa, cada movimiento me dolía como el infierno pero tenía que salir de allí. Con mi equipo y Dimitri.

-Por Aurora Julie-su, ¿qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó Rouge molesta ante mi pequeña rebelión.

-Sacaré a mi equipo, nos iremos a encontrarnos con la Legion y finalmente terminar esta guerra- le respondí mientras terminaba de cambiarme. Mi ropa ya no tenía sangre pero tenía los agujeros donde me había herido Mephiles. Abrí la puerta con energía chaos y salí al pasillo levitando. Todos los que se encontraban allí al verme huyeron por donde pudieron de mí. Me sentí algo decepcionada, después de haber arriesgado mi vida por el mundo esperaba que al menos no… me vieran como un monstruo. Me permití suspirar para después seguir el camino a la salida, mientras más gente corría lejos de mí. Salí afuera y me dirigí a la cárcel, Rouge me seguía por detrás. Lancé por los aires a todos los guardias que me encontraba en el camino, finalmente bajé unas escaleras y vi las celdas modernas donde se encontraban mis amigos. No sé si era ironía que mis amigos se encontrarán allí en vez de los Freedom Fighters, Chaotix y Team Dark como la última vez que estuve allí.

De repente Nicole apareció ante mí.

-Julie-su detente-me dijo evitando que caminara más.

-Nicole, mis amigos saldrán de aquí y puede suceder de dos maneras: tú los sacas y nos vamos pacíficamente… o yo los sacaré a la fuerza- le dije bastante seria. Debió de ver algo en mi mirada porque se abrieron las celdas donde se encontraban mis amigos y desapareció. Zele-ni vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¡Julie-su estas bien!- me dijo mientras Archie y Antonio se le unían para abrazarme también. Greno-ri y Falco-ner se quedaron detrás de ellos, Falco-ner con una gran sonrisa y Greno-ri una pequeña que trataba de disimular. Dimitri también me sonreía a lado de ellos.

-Sí, estoy bien… Chicos, todavía me duele el cuerpo- les dije aguantándome el dolor que sentía, los tres dejaron de abrazarme y se disculparon. Les sonreí a todos.

-No pasa nada, ¿ustedes están bien?

-Ahora lo estamos- me respondió Archie con sus ojos celestes brillando de la felicidad.

-Nos diste un buen susto a todos- me dijo Antonio enojado.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que yo también me asusté?- le pregunté con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mi niña, no debiste arriesgarte tanto- dijo Dimitri.

-Fue para salvar el mundo, y mantuve tu promesa, estoy viva y en una sola pieza- le dije agarrando unos de sus tentáculos/púas. Me volvió a sonreír.

-Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos, al igual que lo estoy yo- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con una púa. Sonreí más al recordar a mis padres.

-Sé que lo están- le dije para luego ponerme seria- Dimitri, la Legión piensa volver a atacar Knothole, pero los van a interceptar antes que lleguen aquí.

-¿Qué haremos?- me preguntó, sentí la mirada de todos en mí.

-Haremos lo que ningún otro legionario ha hecho- le respondí- pero primero hay que salir de aquí. ¡Vamos!- les dije para empezar a ir a la salida. Cuando todos estábamos afuera soldados habían llegado y el rey Elías se encontraba al frente, mirándonos.

-Perdón Julie-su, pero no podemos dejarlos ir, después de todo… todavía estamos en guerra- me dijo con aire autoritario.

-Ya no estaremos en guerra si nos dejas ir, al igual que tú queremos terminar esto sin que ninguna otra persona salga herida- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Me miró unos momentos hasta que finalmente me respondió

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-De la manera más pacifica posible.

-Estas todavía muy herida.

-No está en mis planes luchar.

-Sin embargo mandaste a volar a mis guardias.

-Tenía prisa, mis amigos estaban encarcelados y ellos no parecían que iban a cooperar conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedes haber cambiado de ideales cuando hace unos días nos quería derrotar a cualquier costo?

-Soy la misma que cuando estaba con los Chaotix, pero ahora tengo un nuevo propósito y antes dejaba que el Grandmaster tomara las decisiones, grave error mío, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Esto significa que la Dark Legion estará en paz con Knothole?

-Sí, si ustedes nos dejan ir y mis planes salen como yo quiero.

Hicimos como una especie de duelo de miradas, que yo gané al final. Elías hizo un gesto para indicarles a sus soldados que bajaran sus armas.

-¿De pura casualidad se habrá quedado algún vehículo nuestro en la ciudad?- le pregunté.

-Hay un par en la estación área, si tienen suerte nadie las habrá desmantelado- me dijo señalando detrás de él. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias-le dije sinceramente para después irme con los demás a la estación. Las naves estaban intactas. Rouge decidió acompañarnos. Dejé que Archie manejara después que este insistiera en hacerlo. Me dolía todo. Tal vez no haya sido buena idea salir así, pero debo detener esto, antes que alguien más salga herido. Esto lo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… ¿Mejor tarde que nunca, no?

Nos fuimos en dos naves para no fuera tanto peso en una sola. Después de unos minutos llegamos a una barrera de soldados de Knothole, que al vernos empezaron a disparar mientras yo nos protegí con un escudo de energía. Hasta que Sonic les ordenó que pararan.

Nos estacionamos cerca de los Freedom Fighters, traté de bajarme sin mis poderes pero solo logré retorcerme de dolor. Respiré hondo cuando dos manos aparecieron para ayudarme a bajar de la nave. Me agarré de ellas, Archie y Antonio siempre han sido amables conmigo, desde que los conocí.

-Gracias chicos- les dije mientras Sonic se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hey Jules- me saludó- Deberías estar en el hospital, no te ves muy bien- agregó después. Knuckles se acercó también, con todos los demás detrás de él. Rouge fue a abrazarlo.

-Deberían estar las dos a salvo en Knothole-dijo Knuckles levantando una ceja. Ya me lo podía imaginar como un padre sobreprotector. Casi me sacó una sonrisa eso.

-Estamos bien y esto no podía esperar más. La guerra debe terminar ahora-le dije cruzando mis brazos y lamentándome por haber hecho esa acción, me dolió más.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, freak?- preguntó Vector a lo lejos. Le dirigí una mirada de odio para ignorar su pregunta.

-Sonic, no los vayan a atacar, déjame intentar primero tratar con ellos-le dije, sabiendo que él tenía control sobre aquel ejército. Sonic pareció sorprendido pero luego me sonrío para darme su típica señal de aprobación (guiñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar).

-Claro que sí Jules, por ti lo que sea- me dijo. Me sentí culpable, después de todos estos años él todavía me tenía fe… mientras yo trataba de matarlo (y casi lo hice). Tal vez después de saber que nunca los quise traicionar hasta que me trataron como basura cambió su idea de mí. Nunca lo sabré, pero agradecí mucho la confianza en mi mente. Le sonreí como antes lo hacía y por un momento me sentí como en el pasado, cuando era una de los "chicos buenos".

-Tal vez deberíamos acompañarte, en caso que Lien-da les ordene atacarlos-dijo Espio haciendo que volviera al presente. ¿Estaba preocupado por mí? Sentí un pinchazo de felicidad, mi viejo amigo todavía me quería.

-Aprecio mucho la oferta, sin embargo creo que es mejor que la Legión nos vea solo a mí, Dimitri y a mi equipo. Ya saben, ustedes no les caen bien. No se preocupen, estaremos bien, mi equipo es fuerte también-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Milagrosamente me devolvió la sonrisa. Sentí una mirada familiar y me sorprendí al ver a Shadow mirándome directamente. Las palabras de Rouge sonaron en mi cabeza: "_…pero no hubiera servido de nada si Shadow no te hubiera llevado al hospital a tiempo_". ¿Él me salvó? ¿Por qué?

Antes que pudiera hacer mis propias conclusiones un soldado de Knothole llegó corriendo avisando que la Legión se acercaba. Miré a mi equipo, todos me dieron una mirada de determinación y les dije que abordarán las naves.

Fuimos a donde el soldado había dicho que los había visto y no tardamos en encontrarlos. Nos detuvimos a unos 100 metros de ellos para ir caminando a ellos, Archie me ayudaba a sostenerme mientras lo hacíamos. Lien-da salió entre los soldados, tan enojada estaba que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a salir humo por la nariz.

-¡Es la traidora! ¡Ataquen!-gritó señalándome. No esperaba menos de ella.

Mi equipo se puso enfrente de mí con actitud defensiva pero sorprendentemente nadie atacó, ni siquiera nos apuntaron con sus armas. Lien-da los volteó a ver incrédula y más enojada.

-¡Eh dicho… ataquen!-gritó de nuevo.

-Ella no nos ha traicionado-dijo un soldado. Lien-da lo buscó enojada con la mirada.

-Ella tenía razón del Grandmaster Luger, era un impostor-dijo otro por otro lado.

-La vimos pelear contra él, sin ayuda de nadie más-dijo una soldado.

-Ni siquiera era un equidna- dijo otro soldado. Yo estaba con la boca abierta, no era normal que los soldados hablaran de esa manera tan abierta con sus líderes.

-Y por el aspecto de ella, fue muy difícil pelear con él-dijo un soldado con una metralleta.

-Lo fue, casi no sobrevive para contarlo-dijo Dimitri antes que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Sobreviví gracias a las atenciones médicas de Knothole y un poco de ayuda de Team Dark-agregué señalando atrás, donde se encontraba el ejército de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿ahora estas con ellos?-preguntó una soldado, a quien pude ver sus ojos a través de la capucha que usaba.

-No, y nunca lo estaré, sin embargo he venido a decirles algo- le contesté. Miré a Archie y me solté de él para empezar a caminar sola más cerca de la Legión.

-No me digan que va a monologar- escuché murmurar a Greno-ri detrás de mí. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreír porque él tenía razón, sonaba ridículo. Seguí caminando hasta que estaba rodeado por puros legionarios quienes me miraban con curiosidad. Traté de caminar lo más recta posible, a pesar que el dolor solo aumentaba con cada paso que daba. No quise usar mis poderes, quería que me vieran como uno de ellos, no una figura de poder.

-Hemos sacrificado mucho desde que comenzamos a ser una Legión, muchos legionarios han muerto a través de los años… ya no debe ser así, tenemos una opción de por fin encontrar la gloria que hemos querido todo este tiempo… y no es con la guerra-les dije haciendo ademanes con las manos y tratando de mirar a todos.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que nos rindamos?!- preguntó Lien-da furiosa.

-Rendirse es cuando alguien te ataca y te dejas derrotar, en este caso sería cambiar de planes de una forma inteligente-le dije sonriendo. Me volví a poner seria al volver a mirar a mis hermanos de la legión.

-¿Por qué estamos peleando? ¿Por Angel Island? Solo es un pedazo de tierra flotante, podemos hacer un nuevo lugar igual a Angel Island para nuestro linaje de equidnas. ¿Por poder? Nos sobra, y si no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por derrotar algún enemigo tendríamos más tiempo haciendo lo mejor hacemos: tecnología. Podemos darnos a todos un mejor estilo de vida… No somos como los equidnas de Albion, nunca lo seremos, somos mejores, pero a diferencia de ellos nosotros no hemos tenido libertad. Hemos estado amarrados con la guerra. ¿No es lo que quería la Dark Legion desde el principio? ¿Libertad? Por eso nos rebelamos contra los otros equidnas, porque no nos dieron la libertad de decidir de qué hacer con nuestra tecnología, por miedo. Y tenían razón para tenernos miedo, ¡si tuviéramos esa libertad podríamos hacer lo imposible en posible!-hice una pequeña pausa para observar las caras de los legionarios, para ver como procesaban mis palabras, después continué- ¡Ya no estamos amarrados a sus reglas o ideologías! ¡Podemos empezar de nuevo! ¡Hacer una sociedad con nuestras propias leyes! ¡Incluso podemos hacer una ciudad mejor de lo que fue Equidnapolis! Hemos extendido esta guerra por muchos años ¿de verdad vale la pena seguir luchando contra el mundo, cuando podemos tener lo que siempre quisimos? La Dark Legion tendrá la gloria que merece por medio de nuestro desarrollo como una nueva comunidad de equidnas.

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¡Podemos ser mejores que esto! ¡Nuestras futuras generaciones podrían crecer en nuestra propia utopía!

-¡No tendremos libertad hasta que derrotemos Angel Island!- gritó Lien-da interrumpiéndome.

-Eso es lo que crees tú. Ellos solo quieren estar en paz, como el resto del mundo.

-¡No permitiré que arruines esto!

-¿Arruinarlo? ¡Quiero lo mejor para Dark Legion! En cambio tú solo quieres poder, ellos no son más que títeres para ti- le dije enojándome y apuntándola con un dedo. Los murmullos se empezaron a elevar.

-Daría mi vida por la Legión, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin importar qué los protegeré a todos- agregué.

-¡Yo soy la Grandmaster! ¡Todos me deben obedecer!-gritó sacando su látigo.

-¿Debemos? ¿Por qué no dejas que ellos tomen la decisión de qué hacer con sus vidas?-le pregunté mientras me ponía en guardia.

-¡Ellos no saben lo que quieren!-me respondió dando un latigazo al suelo.

Escuché un disparo a lado mío, estaba tan metida en mi discusión con Lien-da que solo volteé a ver en vez de optar por una defensa. Observé un legionario con un arma apuntando al cielo.

-Yo…-empezó a decir mientras bajaba su arma y la tiraba al suelo. Se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-Quiero paz-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me sorprendí ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-Yo también quiero paz-dijo una legionaria haciendo lo mismo que el equidna anterior, tiró su arma y se quitó la capucha. Poco a poco todos siguieron el ejemplo. Lien-da los miró a todos frustrada. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreírle, sabía que era no era un buen momento para burlarme de mi medio hermana, pero después de todo lo que me había hecho era muy tentador.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que me quites la Legión!-me dijo amenazándome con su látigo. Casi me reí ante su amenaza. ¿Enserio creía que me podría derrotar?

-No te estoy quitando nada… Tú solita te estás quitando la poca dignidad que te queda-le dije mirándola con lástima. Gruñó enojada y antes que pudiera atacarme Antonio la detuvo dándole un buen golpe que la dejo aturdida por un momento. Él le quito el látigo y lo lanzó lejos de ella.

-No te obligaremos a nada que no quieras Lien-da, si no estás de acuerdo con esto eres libre de irte- le dije haciéndole una seña con la mano a lado mío. Los equidnas que estaban allí se hicieron a un lado dejando un espacio abierto donde Lien-da podía marcharse.

Nunca me había mirado con tanto odio pero no me cohibí ni nada. Pasó a lado mío sin dejarme de mirarme hacia afuera de la multitud. Cuando volteé a ver a Dimitri para observar su reacción me alegré al ver que a pesar que le dolía la partida de Lien-da me apoyaba. Me extrañé al ver que su expresión cambiaba a uno de asustado mientras miraba detrás de mí. Miré atrás mientras Lien-da me apuntaba con una pistola (que seguramente tomó del suelo). Me protegí con un escudo de energía mientras me disparaba. Unos legionarios la desarmaron y ella volvió a gruñir mientras la sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡Juro que te mataré! ¡Al igual que maté a tu madre te mataré a ti también!-me gritó.

Se me heló la sangre mientras sentía un gran mareo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Lo que escuchaste-me dijo escupiéndome. Mis manos temblaron de furia mientras se iluminaban con energía. Se supone que mi madre había muerto en un accidente, ¿acaso fue mentira? ¿Ella la había matado? Miré sus ojos y supe que era verdad.

Les hice una seña a los legionarios para que la soltaran. La agarré con energía chaos, la volví a mirar a los ojos con tanto odio, solo quería matarla ahí mismo. Quería hacerla pagar por todo. Debía matarla, después de todo había confesado su crimen (uno de los muchos que habrá hecho).

Grité enfurecida mientras la arrojé lejos de la multitud. Yo no iba a ser como ella.

-Te daré una oportunidad para irte, que es más de lo que mereces, pero si vuelves a hacer algo contra alguien de la Legión juro que no habrá lugar en Mobius donde te puedas esconder de nosotros- le dije con mis manos y ojos brillando de energía. No sé si lo imaginé, pero podría jurar que por un segundo la vi asustada, pero antes que pudiera confirmarlo se fue corriendo a una de las naves y se fue a gran velocidad del lugar. Los gritos de felicidad empezaron antes que Lien-da desapareciera en el horizonte. Finalmente sonreí, feliz que todo había acabado y era nuestro nuevo comienzo. Zele-ni me abrazó emocionada, yo apenas me acordé del dolor con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Archie puso su mano en mi hombro mientras Antonio brincaba y gritaba eufórico, Falco-ner y Greno-ri también celebraban.

No sé cómo, pero pude sentir una mirada diferente a la de los legionarios. Miré a los lejos para encontrarme con la mirada de Sonic quién se había acercado con su super velocidad para ver a la Legión. Seguramente checando cómo había salido todo. Contenta le hice su señal de aprobación favorita; guiño y pulgar arriba con una sonrisa. Él también me sonrió antes de irse en una ráfaga de luz azul. De repente me dieron náuseas y me arrodillé en el suelo, el dolor había vuelto en todo su esplendor. Dimitri preocupado por mí decidió que era buena idea regresar a la base para que recibiera atención médica.

Así que todos regresamos a la base en nuestras naves, como una gran nube negra en el cielo.

_Nueve meses después_

Es increíble que tan avanzada esta la ciudad en tan poco tiempo, bueno, no debería sorprenderme tanto, después de todo somos la Dark Legion. Acordamos que nuestra base era el lugar perfecto para la ubicación de nuestro nuevo hogar. Así que después de unas minuciosas planeaciones y diseños empezamos con la construcción que se llevaría a cabo alrededor de la base (que se convertirá en la base militar de la ciudad) y distribuimos las tareas que cada quién llevaría a cabo. Todos están ayudando, estamos creando un par de hospitales (que serán gratuitos), una sede de escuelas (decidimos que el plan de estudio seguiría siendo el mismo, solo que más breve) y la creación de una universidad general donde todos podrían estudiar la carrera u oficio que quisieran escoger (después de terminar la ciudad), también colonias donde todas las casas son iguales pero con las cosas esenciales que deben tener (ya después cada quién podrá mejorarla y rediseñarla a su gusto), edificios que serán para empresas, fábricas, tiendas, plazas, centros de trabajo, incluso había uno para la cámara de Senadores que el pueblo había escogido (hemos dejado el sistema del Grnadmaster), entre ellos Dimitri y yo, quienes están trabajando en las Leyes de la nueva ciudad (todavía estamos pensando en un nombre para ésta). Decidimos no seguir un sistema monetario (al menos por ahora, después lo decidiremos si es bueno para nosotros o no), si alguien quiere algo éste consigue el material y lo construye (no hay problema porque todos tenemos el suficiente conocimiento para construir desde un microondas hasta una bomba nuclear). Estamos reciclando mucho, de antiguas bases nuestras y de Eggman (que ahora están deshabitadas). Dejamos un espacio para un parque donde todos podrán pasear y los niños puedan jugar (quienes están en otra base de crianza pero vendrán cuando acabemos). También dejamos un espacio para la futura agricultura y ganadería para sustentarnos en alimentos que no sean creados en un laboratorio. No hemos gastado tiempo haciendo armas, tenemos demasiadas. Sin embargo se nos hizo excelente la idea de copiarnos de Knothole un poco así que estamos creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de la ciudad (dejando mucho espacio donde podremos seguir construyendo al paso de los años (previendo que vamos a crecer mucho). Incluso estamos creando un sistema de evacuación subterráneo y en un caso muy extremo ó puede que apocalíptico toda la ciudad podrá separarse y elevarse del suelo como Angel Island (nunca se puede ser demasiado paranoico).

Debo de admitir que todo se ve prometedor. Nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de ser una legionaria.

Me aburre un poco el trabajo de oficina, donde con los demás Senadores estamos discutiendo desde pequeñas hasta importantes decisiones para la Legión. Me gusta más estar afuera ayudando, aunque técnicamente fuera un albañil. Además, afuera tengo la oportunidad de conocer las opiniones de los legionarios e incluso ideas que me comparten para después yo sugerirlas en la Cámara de Senadores. La vida nunca había sido tan perfecta en la Legión como en este presente.

En las noches miraba las estrellas, sabiendo que mis padres estaban conmigo en mi corazón. Eso me hacía sentirme más tranquila y dormía con una sonrisa.

Un día mientras estaba en la oficina general de los Senadores miré por la ventana mientras los escuchaba discutir una ley sobre la cantidad de armas que un ciudadano podría tener cuando vi que unas naves estaban siendo listas para ser abordadas y vi una figura conocida junto a ellas.

-Ahora regreso, debo de checar algo-anuncié después de levantar la mano, apenándome un poco por interrumpir la reunión. Cuando todos me dieron su aprobación salí con calma de la oficina, pero me eché a correr afuera en el pasillo hacia la salida, bajando varios pisos por unas escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi objetivo Archie me saludó, al parecer con pena.

-Hey, Julie-su.

-¿Vas a ir con ellos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le pregunté, un poco decepcionada que no me dijera. Yo sabía porque estaban alistando esas naves, era para una búsqueda de recursos, no es que estemos escaseando tan pronto, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Esta excursión iba a durar por lo menos un par de meses. Soldados ya estaban subiendo con sus mochilas a la nave que estaba a lado de nosotros.

-Sí, voy a ir con ellos- me contestó mirando al suelo.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en pleno vuelo?-le pregunté cruzándome los brazos. Sonrojó, supongo que de la vergüenza. Es mi mejor amigo, me lo tenía que haber dicho.

-Es que no me gustan las despedidas-me dijo finalmente mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos celestes parecían que querían decirme algo más. Suavicé mi mirada.

-A mí tampoco, pero esto no es una despedida, nos veremos otra vez. Solo… cuídate mucho Archie, te extrañaré- le dije sinceramente. Después sin pensarlo lo abracé mientras la nave empezaba a prender motores y alguien le gritaba a Archie que se apurara a subir. Él me devolvió el abrazo sujetándome contra él. Entonces cuando nos separamos me sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos y antes que pudiera preguntarme qué quería hacer me dio un beso, un poco torpe pero muy apasionado. Después sin decir nada más dio media vuelta, agarró su mochila del suelo y subió a la nave que cerró las puertas posteriormente y mientras despegaba escuché la risa de Antonio detrás de mí. Yo me había quedado allí como una completa boba.

-Al final si lo hizo, no me lo puedo creer, y yo que creí que no iba a tener las agallas para hacerlo-dijo Antonio poniéndose a mi lado, las naves ya se veían a lo lejos. Yo estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-le pregunté a mi viejo amigo tocándome los labios con la punta de mis dedos.

-¿No es obvio? Te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que regresaste a la Legión ha estado a tu lado como un cachorrito en busca de amor-me respondió juntando sus manos y haciendo una mueca con sus labios simulando un beso.

-¡No es cierto!-le respondí, seguramente sonrojada por tal suposición. Desde que regresé de la muerte mi memoria borrada ha ido regresando poco a poco, Archie ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace muchísimos años.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? Le puedes preguntar a cualquiera lo mismo y te responderá igual que yo-me dijo sonriéndome engreídamente.

-Pe…pe…pero- tartamudeé- ¡Pero solo es mi amigo!-le dije bastante seria. Me miró un momento y luego puso una cara de lástima.

-Entonces no sientes lo mismo que él, no es una gran sorpresa, pero como quiera lo destrozará-me dijo. A mí me dio tristeza, lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a uno de mis amigos.

-No te preocupes, él lo superará con el tiempo… al igual que lo hice yo-me dijo. Me reí con lo último que dijo.

-Claro, "debió ser muy difícil para ti"-le dije con sarcasmo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo fue, "heriste mis tiernos sentimientos"-me dijo con sarcasmo frotándose la parte donde le di el golpe. Después los dos nos reímos, nunca iba a cambiar.

-Debo de admitir que me sorprendió ver que no lo golpeaste cuando te besó, así que tal vez yo deba intentar otra vez…

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Solo se volvió a reír pero después se volvió serio y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Julie-su… Aunque no lo quieras admitir… hay una persona que es dueña de tu corazón, no seas tonta y no la pierdas, antes que sea tarde. Sin esa persona la vida pierde sentido-me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sabía que él había perdido a un antiguo amor, supongo que eso lo cambió para siempre. Lo quería consolar pero sabía que era inútil, fue hace muchos años. Él hace que los demás piensen que para él solo es un juego el amor, sin embargo yo sé que tiene más sentimientos que muchas personas juntas. Antonio está roto al igual que yo, solo que yo todavía tenía solución, o al menos eso cree él.

-¡Señorita Julie-su!- llegó un soldado corriendo con nosotros. Antonio perdió su cara de seriedad y el engreído había vuelto.

-Parece que te necesitan, nos vemos después mi florecilla-me dijo sonriéndome y despidiéndose de mí dándome un beso en la mano. Solo pude levantar una ceja mientras lo miraba irse.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté al soldado.

-Tiene una visita-me dijo el soldado.

-¿Una visita?- me volví a sorprender. El soldado asintió.

-La llevaré con ella-me dijo para empezar a caminar por donde vino. Lo seguí por un lado mientras me preguntaba si lo había escuchado bien, ¿una visita? Debía ser alguien que no fuera de la ciudad. ¿Pero quién me iba a visitar? Llegamos a la frontera de la ciudad, donde el campo de energía estaba siendo construido. Saludamos a unos legionarios y pasamos por un pequeño puente. Parte del mecanismo del campo de fuerza se encontrará debajo de la tierra, así que habían cavado un círculo en las fronteras y ahí abajo estaban trabajando. El principal mecanismo se está construyendo exactamente en el punto medio de la ciudad, en la torre más alta de nuestra antigua base. Donde estará su fuente de energía también y su manejo por medio de una gran computadora.

Me sorprendí al ver a Rouge parada sola, con una gran panza, usando un vestido sencillo y cargando una pequeña bolsa. Se me había olvidado que ella estaba esperando un bebe de Knuckles. Ella pareció de verdad estar contenta de verme. Me saludó con un abrazo que yo tardé en corresponder. Era extraño abrazarla, no solo por el enorme obstáculo entre nosotras sino por nuestra historia como rivales.

-Creo que tus soldados no me atacaron por estar embarazada, que considerados de su parte- me dijo después con una sonrisa.

-Son muy nobles y buenos, no son los malditos legionarios que tú piensas que son- le dije cruzándome los brazos.

-Vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva, estaba bromeando, teniéndote de ejemplo no me sorprende que sean así. Incluso uno de ellos me ofreció traerme un silla para poder sentarme, ¡es increíble!-me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa suya. Esta vez me sentí halagada, pero después me dio miedo. Rouge no da cumplidos sin una razón detrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Vine a saludarte, he querido comunicarme contigo pero no he encontrado la forma y Knuckles no me ha dejado salir mucho de la casa. Ha estado demasiado paranoico por lo del bebe ¿sabes? Así que me cansé, agarré un warp Ring y aquí estoy-me contestó.

-Ya veo… por cierto felicidades, por el bebe-le dije todavía sin entender porque estaba allí.

-Muchas gracias. Esperaba que me pudieras visitar uno de estos días, antes que nazca el bebe, me gustaría saber cómo te ha ido estos meses-me dijo sonriéndome más. Me quede mirándola por unos momentos tratando de pensar cuál era su verdadero propósito de todo esto.

-No lo sé, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y me necesitan aquí, pero si llego a tener un tiempo libre iré a visitarte-le dije al final. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-¿Cómo me podré comunicar contigo?-me preguntó.

-Préstame tu celular-le pedí amablemente mientras una vocecita en mi cabeza decía que era una mala idea. Después de conectar mi púa electrónica y moverle a unas cosas al celular se lo devolví.

-Ya está, cuando quieras llamarme busca mi contacto y te comunicarás directamente conmigo-le dije señalando mi púa que servía también de teléfono.

-Gracias Julie-su, espero que nos veamos pronto. Tengo que volver, antes que Knuckles se dé cuenta que salí. No escucharé el fin de su sermón si no llego antes que él-me dijo dándome un abrazo otra vez. Nop, todavía se me hacía MUY extraño.

-Ya me imagino, cuídate Rouge-le dije a modo de despedida. Abrió su anillo y desapareció dentro de éste. Regresé a la Cámara de Senadores para seguir trabajando, me sentí muy honrada al ver que se tomaban muy en serio mis opiniones y si yo me quedaba callada me preguntaban qué pensaba acerca de eso y lo otro. Antes de formar esta Cámara, la Legión quería que yo fuera la siguiente Grandmaster, pero los convencí de escoger un grupo de Senadores, con el argumento que no avanzaríamos como comunidad si solo una persona seguía teniendo las decisiones de todos en sus manos. Sin embargo, creo que algunos de ellos me ven como la Grandmaster. Me halaga y sé que mi padre quería que yo liderara la Legión, pero creo que lo mejor para la Legión es un grupo de personas que vean por el bien de todos, y no una persona por sus propios intereses. Claro que si yo fuera la Grandmaster no me dejaría cegar por el poder, y no permitiría que mi sucesor fuera como Lien-da o Kragok.

La palabra sucesor se quedó en mi mente por un largo tiempo.

¿Alguna vez voy a tener hijos?

Nunca había pensado en tener niños, sin embargo, por alguna razón me da tristeza imaginar que nunca tendré uno.

Traté de concentrarme lo que más pude el resto del día, que pasó muy lento. En la noche todos regresamos a la base, ahí dormimos hasta que las casas de todos estén listas. Nos acomodamos en los dormitorios compartidos (dos docenas de legionarios por dormitorio). Yo tenía un cuarto para mí pero no se me hacía justo para los demás, así que desalojé mi cuarto para dormir con mis hermanos y hermanas. Me fui a un dormitorio donde se encontraban mis amigos, mi equipo. Observé brevemente la cama vacía de Archie acordándome de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Me resistí de suspirar para después acostarme en mi cama.

Tal vez me había mentido todos estos años, me convencí a mí misma que no estaba enamorada, que el amor no era para mí.

No pude dormir esa noche pensando en él.

Al día siguiente desayunamos todos, era muy hermoso como todos se habían vuelto amigos en vez de solo compañeros. Todos platicaban y reían, todos listos para iniciar un nuevo día y seguir trabajando.

Después de despedirme de Zele-ni y Antonio me dirigí con Dimitri a la Cámara de Senadores. En el camino decidimos llevarles a todos una taza de café a todos, así que después de preparar los diez cafés llegamos a la oficina general. Cuando todos nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas y con nuestros cafés Dimitri resumió lo que habíamos hecho en la semana y cuáles eran las tareas y objetivos de hoy. Así empezamos a trabajar, un rato después las tazas estaban vacías y todos estábamos debatiendo sobre cómo funcionaría el sistema Judicial. Dudo que alguna vez un legionario llegue a cometer un crimen, todos somos muy unidos, pero si queremos hacer una ciudad hay que hacer todo al pie de la letra y eso incluía esto. Después llegaron Falco-ner y Greno-ri a darnos un reporte sobre cómo iban las construcciones.

Escuché a mis amigos atentamente, tomando lista de los lugares donde podría ayudar después, hasta que mi celular pegado a mi cabeza sonó. Todos me voltearon a ver. Que incómodo.

-Contesta-dijo mi abuelo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo debía estar roja de la pena.

-Discúlpenme- les dije antes de contestar la llamada. Antes que pudiera preguntar quién era la voz de Rouge salió del audífono casi tronándome los tímpanos.

-¡AYUDAME! ¡SEMEROMPIÓLAFUENTE! ¡KNUCKLESNOESTAAQUÍ! ¡ESTOYMUYASUSTADA! ¡PORFAVORVEN!-gritó Rouge como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Wow! Tranquilízate Rouge, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo…-le dije exasperada de tanto grito suyo.

-¡Voy a tener el bebé! ¡Por favor ven!- me suplicó.

Miré a los demás Senadores, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Dimitri me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Una Senadora, Din-la, también me sonrió al mismo tiempo que con su mano me hacía un gesto que me fuera. Los demás hicieron gestos similares, sonreí mientras le respondía a Rouge

-Voy en camino- Colgué para levantarme y disculparme, me sorprendí mucho al ver que fueron muy comprensivos con la situación. No debería irme por todo el trabajo que teníamos, pero Rouge estaba desesperada.

-Tú no te preocupes, cuando regreses te pondremos al tanto de lo que hicimos y nos dices si estás de acuerdo. La pobrecita se escuchó desesperada y asustada, ella te necesita-dijo Din-la sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-le dije sinceramente.

Cerré los ojos y visualicé un prado de Angel Island, donde había estado antes. Me acordaba muy bien de ese lugar, pasé muchas veces por allí para ir a la casa de Knuckles.

-Chaos control- dije con calma. Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en el dichoso prado. Nunca pensé que volvería a estar en ese lugar. Corrí hacia la cueva donde se encuentra la residencia de Knuckles y Rouge (supongo que ella vive con él debido a su situación). Al llegar mi primer instinto era romper la puerta de una patada sin embargo me detuve, sería grosero. Abrí la puerta cómo cualquier persona lo haría y me alegré que estuviera sin llave.

-Pasa a la sala-escuché a Rouge en la dirección donde ella me dijo que se encontraba. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y con pasos rápidos llegué a la sala. Rouge me sonrió cuando me acerqué, se encontraba parada en medio de la sala. De perfil su panza se veía más grande, demasiado grande. Paré de caminar al ver a Shadow enfrente de ella, parece estar enojado (más de lo normal).

-¡Hola Julie-su! Me alegro que hayas venido, por cierto, fue falsa alarma gracias a Aurora, solo fue una patadita-Rouge expresó para saludarme con un abrazo como lo hizo el día anterior. Me pareció igual de raro.

-¿Falsa alarma?-pregunté con cierta irritación, no tengo tiempo para juegos, hay trabajo que hacer en la Legión.

-Sí- respondió ella- Soy madre primeriza, no sé cómo se siente cuando es "la hora"-añadió poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como signo de inocencia.

-Ahora, ya que están aquí déjenme prepararles unas bebidas y bocadillos-dijo para irse a la cocina antes que pudiera reclamarle algo más, dejándome sola con Shadow.

Que incómodo.

El silencio hacía eco en las paredes de la sala, que por alguna extraña razón parecía hacerse más pequeña. Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron mi espalda.

¿Nerviosa yo? ¡Pfff! Sí claro, luego usaré un tutu rosa y bailaré la macarena…

Volteé a verlo, seguramente con un rubor en mis mejillas, para descubrir que estaba ignorando por completo mi existencia mirando una pared con los brazos cruzados. Por alguna razón me enfureció pero después me calmé, después de todo habíamos peleado en bandos diferentes por varios años, es normal que me quiera ignorar, supongo. Pero, ¿entonces por qué me salvó la vida?

Abrí la boca queriendo preguntarle porque me había salvado llevándome al hospital, sin embargo no me salió ninguna palabra. Suspiré, pensando en otra pregunta que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Ella también te llamó diciendo que iba a dar a luz?-le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Fue notable su sorpresa, supongo que él tampoco esperaba que yo le hablara.

Asintió con la cabeza, solamente.

Yo volví a suspirar para después sentarme en uno de los sillones. No me voy a ilusionar imaginándome que me volverá a hablar. Él me odia. Después de lo que me gritó en Angel Island no creo que me vuelva a hablar en lo que me queda de vida. Me avergoncé un poco al recordar cómo le había tirado al pecho el collar que me había regalado, en ese momento me parecía lo justo, estaba siendo muy rudo conmigo, pero simplemente me porté como una malcriada. No debí haberme quedado con el collar, solo me ataba al pasado, y Shadow sabe que lo conservé todo ese tiempo. Deseé que la tierra me tragara hasta que se sentó en un sillón cercano, junto a mí.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-me preguntó.

No pude evitar levantar una ceja de interrogación. ¿De verdad quería saber cómo me ha ido o sólo está preguntando por cortesía? … No, Shadow no es de los que se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿de verdad quiere saber?

-Me ha ido bien, nuestra comunidad está a punto de estar lista para empezar un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia y parece que todos están felices- le dije tratando de sonar normal, no quería que notara que el hecho que me hablará era casi un milagro para mí. Me di una cachetada mental porque lo que dije sonó muy dramático. Todo ese tiempo me estuvo mirando a los ojos.

-Me alegro- me dijo todavía sosteniéndome la mirada.

No pude evitar estar nerviosa, no me miraba feo sin embargo me estaba analizando cada milímetro de la cara, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Por orgullo me aguanté las ganas de sonrojar y sin pensarlo más le pregunté

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

Pude ver en su expresión que le sorprendió mi pregunta, al menos por un par de segundos hasta que su rostro se puso sereno de nuevo.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tu guardaste el collar todo este tiempo.

Mis mejillas se sintieron coloradas con su comentario mientras mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. No quería decirle la verdad.

-Ya te lo dije, fue para recordarme lo tonta que fui-le dije frunciendo el ceño mientras le gritaba mentalmente a Rouge un montón de groserías por haberme metido en esa situación. No tenía que decirle, es más, no tenía que estar ahí. Me paré con la determinación de irme pero Shadow me agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Tú pusiste aquella bomba?- me preguntó.

…

-¿Cuál bomba?- me atrapó desprevenida, tanto que por un momento no le había entendido.

-Una que estaba en una canasta, antes que todo esto empezara. Cuando todavía estabas con los Chaotix. Explotó en mi departamento.

Me detuve a pensar en sus palabras hasta que entendí que quería decirme. Se refería a la bomba que Mephiles había hablado en el castillo Acorn, cuando el me demostró su habilidad de cambiar su forma física.

-¿Por qué te iba a poner una bomba cuando éramos… digo, salíamos? Me acuerdo que te he atacado directamente, incluso te he espiado pero no he trabajado con ninguna bomba. Y eso solo fue cuando regresé a la Legión. Enserio no sé de qué me estás hablando- le dije sinceramente. No le quise explicar toda la historia. ¿Para qué? Primeramente no me iba a creer y no tenía ningún sentido decirle.

-Entonces tú no la pusiste…

Su expresión se relajó, pero no su agarre en mi muñeca.

-¿Creíste que te puse una bomba?

-Sí- me respondió tan tranquilamente que me… ofendió, indignó y decepcionó.

-Déjame ir- le pedí mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se quedó un momento mirándome hasta que finalmente me dijo

-No.

Me enfurecí, ¿quién se cree él? Estúpido erizo narcisista.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Interrogarme?

-No.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Matarme?

-No.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¡Siempre me quisiste para vigilarme!

-¿Qué?- de verdad parecía estar sorprendido.

-Eres una agente de G.U.N después de todo, "el trabajo es primero" ¿no? Por ser una ex legionaria siempre tuvieron dudas de mí, hasta que todas sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando Finitevus me convenció de regresar. Pero, ya sabes, después que ustedes me hubieran tratado como basura- le dije con desprecio.

-Nunca te vigilé…

-¿Entonces por qué estabas conmigo?

-¡Porque quería estar contigo!

Me quedé callada y él también, mis pensamientos llegaron a una conclusión.

Tanto yo como él fuimos manipulados para odiarnos, porque si había alguna razón para quedarme con los "chicos buenos" había sido él. Mephiles y Finitevus hicieron un buen trabajo separándonos. Me volví a enfurecer. ¡Ojalá pudiera matar otra vez Mephiles y que el Doctor Maniático se esté pudriendo en la cárcel de Knothole!

Mi mente se llenó con puros pensamientos donde torturaba a los dos equidnas de infinitas maneras hasta que una vocecita chiquita sonó en mi cabeza…

_¿Ahora qué?_

El sonido de un plato rompiéndose me asustó, venía de la cocina. Escuché más atentamente, Rouge parecía estar gimiendo de dolor. Me paré al mismo tiempo que Shadow.

-¿Todo bien, Rouge?-pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina con Shadow detrás de mí.

-¡Todo está perfecto!-me respondió mientras me acercaba a ella, estaba sosteniendo su panza con sus dos manos.

-¿Seguraaaaaaa?!-pregunté mientras me caía al piso de pompas. Toqué el piso, estaba mojado. Miré la parte baja del vestido de Rouge, estaba mojada.

-¡Se te rompió la fuente!-grité histérica señalando su vestido, no estaba enojada, no sabía que pensar, ¡no sabía que hacer!

-¡Oh Aurora! ¡¿Qué hago?!-Rouge también se puso histérica. Shadow fue el único que reaccionó tranquilamente.

-Hay que llevarte al hospital-respondió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, yo todavía estaba en shock.

-¡Pero falta Knuckles! ¡No puedo hacerlo sin él!-nos dijo Rouge desesperada, sin embargo como quiera Shadow la agarró del brazo mientras ponía mi mano su hombro, iba a usar el chaos control para llevarnos allí.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Shadow mientras sacaba una esmeralda chaos. Sin pensar bien me agarré más fuerte de su hombro.

-Lo llamaremos cuando estemos ahí- le prometí a Rouge, tratando al mismo tiempo de tranquilizarme internamente. Sólo es un parto, ¿qué podría salir mal? Shadow nos tele-transportó con el chaos control al hospital del Doctor Quack (o al menos eso creía yo, no lo podía confirmar).

-Quédense aquí-Shadow nos dijo señalando unas sillas, en otras palabras "siéntense". Asentí con la cabeza. Mientras él se iba le ayudé a sentarse a Rouge y después lo hice yo.

-¿Traes tu celular contigo?-le pregunté a Rouge. Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces con su mano sacó su celular… de su escote. Giu. Ella presionó unos botones antes de gemir de dolor.

-Yo lo llamo- le dije quitándole el celular con suavidad, ella no parecía oponerse. Shadow llegó con una enfermera gata, la cual traía una silla de ruedas.

-Por favor señora Rouge venga conmigo-le pidió amablemente. Me sorprendió ver que alguien tan joven anduviera de enfermera, lo más seguro es que era una practicante, pero era mejor no decírselo a Rouge. Ya andaba muy nerviosa.

-Señorita- le corrigió Rouge mientras se volvía a parar y se acomodaba en la silla de ruedas. Busqué entre los contactos del celular de Rouge el nombre de Knuckles mientras la seguía por detrás a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador. Ahí entramos los cuatro, Shadow también, él llenaba algo que parecía ser un registro. Sonreí de alivio al encontrar el contacto de Knuckles, pero antes que pudiera presionar el botón de marcar la pantalla se puso negra. Puse los ojos como platos mientras trataba de encenderlo otra vez con desesperación, Rouge lo notó así que me quitó el celular. Intentó también prenderlo hasta que lo lanzó contra la puerta del elevador que seguía cerrado mientras gritaba "Estúpida batería de m# %&!". En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera dado risa la reacción de la enfermera al ver a Rouge enojada, sin embargo yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder apreciarlo, al mismo tiempo que me compadecía de ella. Después de esto tal vez volvería a reconsiderar ella si ser enfermera era buena idea.

Finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la enfermera se apuró por salir mientras Rouge gritaba "¡Necesito a Knuckles! ¡Shadow llámalo tú!", lo que atrajo las miradas de todos los que estaban en el pasillo. Una enfermera panda le indicó que hiciera silencio con un dedo, mientras Rouge le respondía también con un dedo "Jódete". Shadow me pasó el registro y sacó su celular mientras todavía caminábamos. Llegamos a un cuarto con una cama, la enfermera pasó a Rouge al baño, seguramente para cambiarse. Vi como Shadow le gruñía al celular mientras lo guardaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-No tiene saldo-me respondió, para después agregar- lo iré a buscar a Angel Island, debe de estar con la Esmeralda Madre.

-¡Espera!-casi le grité mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

-No me vuelvas a dejar- le dije, y me sonrojé al darme cuenta lo que quise decir con esas palabras. Shadow me miró con sorpresa para después mirarme con una intensidad que solo él tenía. Una intensidad que hacía que mi corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza. Extendió su mano para tocarme una de mis mejillas, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Tocó mi frente con la suya, estábamos a un par de centímetros de tocar nuestros labios.

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Mi corazón parecía saltar de alegría con esas palabras, mientras que mi ser se llenaba con alivio.

-Pero ahora mismo debo buscar al guardián para que Rouge este tranquila, es capaz de hacer esperar más al bebe solo para que el cabezota este aquí con ella-me dijo sosteniéndome el rostro con ambas manos. Asentí con la cabeza, lo entendía. Me sonrió, ¡hace años que no lo veía sonreír! Se veía tan hermoso…

-No me tardaré- me prometió mientras me soltaba y sacaba su esmeralda. Para cuando Rouge estaba abriendo la puerta del baño Shadow se había ido.

-¿Y Shadow?

-Fue a buscar a Knuckles, no tardará en regresar-le respondí a Rouge, ahora solo traía una bata de hospital. La ayudamos para que se pusiera en la cama mientras se hacían los preparativos, entonces llegó el Doctor Quack, no pareció estar contento de verme, pero como quiera le di una gran sonrisa mientras lo saludaba con una mano.

-Me alegro ver que siga viva señorita Julie-su, batallé mucho para salvarla-me dijo mientras se ponía a lado opuesto de Rouge.

-Estaré eternamente agradecida con usted Doctor- le dije sinceramente, se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio y finalmente me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le empezó a hacer una serie de preguntas a Rouge, a las cuales no les puse ninguna atención porque estaba con la mente en otra parte, bueno, con alguien más.

-Mobius llamando a Julie-su, deja de fantasear con Shadow-escuché a Rouge. Me puse roja de la pena, ¿nos había escuchado?

-No sé de qué estás hablando…- le empecé a decir para que ella me interrumpiera diciendo

-Por favor Julie-su, los dejamos solos un minuto y cuando salimos estabas sonriendo enamorada como una colegiala.

¿Estaba sonriendo como una colegiala? Que pena… Rouge solo se rió de mí antes que volviera a gemir.

-Rouge, es hora, necesito que respires hondo…

-¡No nacerá hasta que llegué Knuckles!-interrumpió Rouge al Doctor Quack enojada, pero volvió a gemir de dolor.

-No hay tiempo de esperarlo, tiene que nacer ahora- le ordenó el Doctor mientras le abría las piernas. Los nervios regresaron a mí como una avalancha, empecé a sentir mareo en la cabeza, creo que me voy a desmayar…

-Julie-su, sujeta mi mano- me pidió Rouge con una voz nunca le había escuchado. Ella enserio estaba asustada. Me acerqué a ella con determinación y le cubrí su mano con las mías.

-Vamos a pasar por esto juntas, tú puedes hacerlo, puedes hacer hasta lo imposible y salirte con la tuya porque eres Rouge the Bat- le dije mirándola a los ojos. Me alegré al ver que mi pequeño discurso le diera más valor y me dijo con una sonrisa

-Es hora que nazca este bebe.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente, Rouge empujaba y respiraba como si estuviera haciendo deporte, mientras yo le gritaba ánimos como si fuera una especie de entrenadora. Parecíamos más un partido de futbol que un parto.

Entonces Rouge empujó una vez y el Doctor dijo feliz "¡Aquí esta!", yo no alcanzaba a verlo desde donde estaba. Miré a Rouge con una sonrisa y ella también. Se veía muy cansada, tenía la frente sudada y parecía que todavía respiraba rápido, volví a ver el Doctor, ahora con una manta en los brazos, cubriendo al bebé.

-Es un niño saludable, e igual a su padre- nos dijo mientras nos enseñaba la carita de este. Justo en ese momento Knuckles abrió la puerta con Shadow detrás de él. Lo vi a los ojos mientras los dos nos envolvíamos una vez más en aquella oscuridad familiar de los dos.

Nos encontrábamos frente a frente, a lado de la Esmeralda Madre. Me pregunté que hacíamos allí cuando vi que la cadena que nos unía, el Soultouch, se rompía. Knuckles estaba tan confundido como yo. Agarré unos pedazos en mis manos, se hicieron polvo con mi contacto. De repente sentí que algo me estaba atrayendo atrás, no podía mover mis pies para tratar de quedarme. Knuckles extendió su mano hacia mí asustado, traté de agarrarlo pero no alcancé a hacerlo a tiempo. Observé como me fui alejando de ese lugar, Knuckles con la mano extendida a mí, quedándose con la Esmeralda Madre, hasta que todo se volvió pura oscuridad.

-Cariño que bueno que llegaste-la voz de Rouge me trajo a la realidad. Estaba confundida por lo que había visto, sentía una profunda tristeza sin saber el porqué.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde-dijo Knuckles después de sacudir la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a Rouge. Seguramente estaba pensando también en eso.

-No te preocupes, Julie-su me acompañó todo el tiempo, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ella-dijo Rouge sonriéndome. Knuckles me miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Julie-su-me agradeció.

-¿Quieren ver a su bebe?- preguntó el Doctor Quack. Knuckles abrió los ojos al ver su bebe, era cierto, era igual que él. Mi antiguo amor cargó a su bebe en sus brazos con un brillo en su mirada que solo irradiaba amor.

-Los dejaré a solas-les dije sonriendo mientras me iba a la puerta, pasé a lado de Shadow y seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontré unas sillas donde podía sentarme. Me tiré en una de ellas y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Realmente ya no había Soultouch? Me limpié una lágrima antes que saliera. Esta tristeza debe ser por eso. Tal vez porque yo pude haber estado en el lugar de Rouge, y el bebe que Knuckles hubiera sostenido habría sido el mío. Respiré hondo, debía tranquilizarme, esos ya no eran mis sentimientos, no debería importarme.

Ya no hay Soultouch que me amarre. Sonreí ante la idea pero después me di cuenta de algo.

Si no hay Soultouch entonces, ¿no tengo mis poderes?

Abrí una mano y me concentré como siempre lo hacía para que saliera energía verde.

No salió nada. Lo volví a intentar con más ganas.

Tampoco salió nada. Rendida suspiré de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- casi brinqué de la sorpresa con la pregunta de Shadow. Debió haberme seguido.

-No, bueno, sí-le respondí. Él se sentó junto a mí y me miró con cara de "Continua".

-Parece que el Soultouch, la conexión que tenía con Knuckles, desapareció y con ella mis poderes… Ahora soy una persona normal otra vez-le dije mirando al suelo.

-Julie-su, nunca has sido normal.

Me reí con su comentario, tenía razón.

-Me refiero a que seré tan débil como lo era antes-le dije en voz baja. Me sorprendió al sentir su mano sobre la mía, miré para confirmar y después a sus ojos. Me estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

-Nunca lo has sido tampoco- me dijo. Debí sonrojarme porque su sonrisa se amplió.

-Rouge los quiere ver- nos dijo Doctor Quack sorprendiéndome para después irse por el pasillo, seguramente a atender a otro paciente. Regresamos al cuarto donde se encontraba la pareja feliz, Rouge cargando al pequeño equidna y Knuckles a su lado.

-Muchas felicidades-les dije cuando nos acercamos.

-Salió idéntico a Knuckles-dijo Rouge mirando a su bebe.

-Lamentablemente-dijo Knuckles.

-No digas eso cariño, cuando crezca se convertirá en todo un galán como tú-le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa. Después me miró y sonrió más.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-me preguntó. Miré a Knuckles para ver si era una broma, no lo era.

-Yo… nunca he cargado un bebe, me da…-

-¡Vamos! Aquí va- me dijo para después con cuidado pasarme su bebe. Estaba nerviosa, me dije mentalmente que por nada del mundo se me caería. Lo observé mejor.

-Es hermoso-les dije, mientras ellos me sonreían con orgullo.

-Quiero que tú y Shadow sean sus padrinos-dijo Rouge. Knuckles nos miró confundido. Seguramente pensaba que todavía nos odiábamos.

-¿De qué me he perdido?- preguntó. La risa de Rouge sonó por toda la habitación.

-De todo cariño, todo.

_7 años después_

Parecía que todo estaba listo, el departamento, la comida, los aparatos, yo en sí ya estaba lista. Solo faltaba ella. Me fui a su habitación, estaba cerrada.

-Cariño, ya van a llegar los demás necesito que salgas de allí-le dije mientras acomodaba mi blusa negra y me peinaba con los dedos el fleco. No me contestó.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté. Tardó un poco en responderme.

-No me gusta- me dijo.

-Sé que no te gusta pero a Zele-ni le alegrará mucho verte usándolo.

-Es ridículo.

-No te ves tan mal, y solo es esta tarde, después te puedes poner lo que quieras.

Hubo otro silencio y la puerta se abrió. Nos agarramos de la mano para dirigirnos a la sala.

Shadow dejó a un lado su comunicador de G.U.N para vernos, al verla a ella se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Me veo ridícula!- dijo María enojada después de soltar mi mano, antes que ella pudiera dar un paso él ya la tenía en su brazos, cargándola en el aire.

-Discúlpame querida, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así, te ves encantadora- le dijo para después darle un beso en la frente. No pude evitar sonreír. Era cierto, rara vez podía hacer que se vistiera así. El vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, lleno de corazoncitos de distintos tonos de rojos, y los zapatos que hacían juego era algo inusual en mi pequeña equidna. Normalmente ella vestía unas botas, blusa o sudaderas cómodas y shorts holgados. Su poco interés en la moda lo había sacado de mí. De Shadow había sacado su piel negra y un fleco con puntas rojas. Sus ojos eran como los míos, rosas.

-Te ves muy linda María-le dije abrazándolos a los dos.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta principal, al otro lado de la entrada se escuchó una voz masculina.

-¡Ya llegó el tío más asombroso de todos los tiempos!

-¡Tío Antonio!-gritó María saltando al suelo para correr a la entrada. Ella abrió la puerta para ser abrazada por mi viejo amigo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños María! ¡Adivina qué!- le dijo después de soltarla. Él se había arrodillado para estar a su altura.

-¡¿Me trajiste un regalo?!-preguntó María con emoción.

-No… ¡Te traje varios regalos!- dijo para después hacerse a un lado dejando a la vista un montón de regalos envueltos en distintos colores. María dio un gritillo de alegría para después volver abrazar a Antonio.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó contenta.

-Todo para mi pequeña María.

-Ya no soy pequeña.

-¿Ah no?-exclamó con fingida sorpresa Antonio.

-Ya tengo 6 años- dijo María orgullosamente con la barbilla en alto.

-Ya veo.

-Por favor pasa adentro Antonio- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar los regalos?- preguntó él después de cruzar la puerta. Antes que yo pudiera responderle María le contestó

-Yo los dejaré en mi cuarto- y extendió los brazos a los regalos. Antonio nos miró, y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Segura que puedes con todos?

-Claro que sí- le respondió. Antonio le pasó con cuidado la pila de regalos que le sacaban dos cabezas de altura a María, sin embargo ella solo inclinó su cabeza a un lado para ver por donde caminar y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos pequeños. Cuando ya había desaparecido por un pasillo Antonio nos dijo

-Se nota que es tu hija Julie-su, si ya es así a los 6 años no me la quiero imaginar a los 16…

Le di un abrazo sonriendo ante su comentario. Después de todo era la hija de la equidna que había salvado el planeta y ayudado a fundar la gran ciudad en la que vivimos, y del mejor agente de G.U.N y la forma de vida más poderosa del mundo.

-Muchas gracias por los regalos, no debiste molestarte…-le empecé a decir.

-La vas a malcriar con tantos regalos- dijo Shadow con los brazos cruzados. Antonio se rió. Mi esposo no lo dijo en voz alta, pero con su comentario se podía concluir que estaba celoso del afecto que le tenía María.

-Perdónenme, no lo pude evitar, me encanta verla feliz. Y no te preocupes Shadow, tal vez yo sea el tío asombroso, pero tú eres su héroe, y más importante, su querido papá- le dijo Antonio extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. Shadow sonrío ante el elogio y le dio su mano para hacer un firme saludo.

-¿Y Zele-ni?-le pregunté.

-Me dijo que no tardaba en llegar. Oye, no le vayas a decir nada, pienso proponerle matrimonio la siguiente semana- me dijo. Ahora fue mi turno de soltar un gritillo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Ella estará tan contenta!- le dije. Antonio sonrió más ampliamente.

-No tanto como lo estaré yo.

Poco tiempo después llegaron los demás invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños de María. Era muy raro que nos juntáramos todos. Todos estaban allí, a excepción de Archie. Quién siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo, se había vuelto el Comandante en Jefe de la fuerza policiaca de la ciudad. A veces me preocupaba por él, se había vuelto muy serio en los últimos años…

-¿En qué estás pensando?-me preguntó Dimitri sacándome de mis pensamientos. María estaba haciendo unas trenzas con sus púas a mi lado en el sofá.

-Solo en cómo ha cambiado todo-le dije. Él me sonrió.

-Todo gracias a ti- me dijo y se acercó a mí para acariciar mi mejilla contra la suya (sus púas estaban ocupadas siendo trenzas para mi hija), lo abracé por un lado. María me miró con orgullo. En la escuela le enseñaron la historia de la fundación de la ciudad, como la Dark Legion se había vuelto una comunidad, y pues, mi nombre salía muchas veces en su libro nuevo de Historia. Ella sabía todo. Bueno, casi todo.

Me sorprendió escuchar unos golpes en la puerta principal. Según yo ya estaban todos. Me dirigí a ella y cuando llegué eché un vistazo por la mirilla. Sonreí con lo que vi y abrí la puerta sin más dudas.

-Knuckles, pensaba que no iban a poder venir-les dije sonriendo. Muy pocas veces los veía, casi siempre estaban ocupados.

-Nosotros también, pero al final pudimos venir, tarde pero venimos-me dijo Rouge pasando con una bolsa enorme, seguramente con los pañales de sus gemelas. Knuckles estaba cargando a sus dos pequeñas murciélagos, eran tan bonitas como su madre. Si me acordaba bien, tenían como unos tres años.

-María, ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos-llamé a María. Ella todavía no los conocía oficialmente, ellos la habían visto cuando nació y a ella le había platicado de ellos. María, con pena, se acercó a nosotros y se agarró de mi pierna.

-María, ellos son Rouge y Knuckles-le indiqué.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-les dijo ella todavía medio escondida en mi pierna.

-Igualmente María, eres tan bonita como tu mamá-le dijo Rouge, dándole un poco más de confianza a ella para acercarse un poco más.

-María, ellas son Lara-le y Jani-ca-le dijo Knuckles, refiriéndose a las gemelas. María les sonrió y ellas le hicieron lo mismo. Tenían los ojos de su padre.

-Y este es…, hijo, ven acá, no seas tímido-dijo Rouge. Un pequeño equidna se encontraba detrás de Knuckles escondido, cuando este escuchó la orden de su madre se acercó. Su carita no se podía ver porque estaba sosteniendo un regalo. Se lo dio a María.

-Es para ti-le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, me llamo María-le dijo, tímida, mirando el regalo.

-Me llamo Locke-le dijo él. Entonces fue cuando se miraron finalmente cara a cara. Él estaba idéntico a su padre, a excepción de los ojos, eran de su madre. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, se quedaron mirándose de una forma… familiar, miré a Knuckles, pareció notar lo mismo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Soultouch.

Esto debe ser mala broma pensé, mientras Knuckles se reía a todo pulmón.


End file.
